I kissed a Baseball player and HE liked it
by FairytaleloverNalu
Summary: Cana brought Lucy to her first highschool party and meets the one and only Natsu Dragneel! The Natsu Salamander a baseball player who is known around school. And she got to kiss him ! PLEASE READ, YOU WONT HAVE ANY REGRETS! :D
1. Prologue

LUCY's POV

I should've stayed home instead of this party, but Cana invited me. So to be polite I had to accept, damn. My first friend in high school is the school drunkie. I wonder what would my mother say about this.

"Luucy!" Cana Slurred her words , she smells like beer and alcohol. "Uh what's up Cana?" I tried to keep my distance from the drunkie, she might do something inappropriate "Don't be a buzz kill Lucy! Get a drink! Smoke weed! Do something instead of sitting and staring at everyone who's having fun" Cana reasoned "OH I know! Lets dance! YO Levy! Play something I can dance to!" She shouted to the bluenette DJ

Suddenly a up beat song played, Cana pulled me to the sweaty group of people who were dancing way too close to each other

"Cana I don't know how to dance" I made an excuse "Liar, c'mon sway your hips" she said while dancing with a raven haired guy "Hey Cana who's the chick?" The guy asked " Oh BACCHUS! She's Lucy, the new girl and my new friend" she said and then gave him a peck on the lips and purring on his ear, By the looks of it I guess their together

I gave up and gave in, I just closed my eyes and started to dance to the beat of the music. then suddenly Someone was holding me on the hips, my eyes shot open and looked at guy who was holding me. He was Hot. He was tall and tan with pink hair, but it surprisingly looked good on him "Hey babe" he said, oh god even his voice is sexy "umm h-hey" damn my stuttering.

He smirked "I saw you dancing alone, so I joined. Hope you don't mind" Alone? I looked around , I guess Cana left with that Bacchus guy. But I don't really mind a hot guy dancing with me "Sure, what's your name?" I asked curiously, hey he's hot so why not?

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. You?" NATSU DRAGNEEL?! The Natsu?! The most popular baseball player in school?! Why haven't I noticed, oh yah Im not **_that_** kind of girl "Lucy, Lucy Heartifilia" then after we danced the whole night and got drunk.

Yup, Thats right. I got drunk.

"Hey Luce, can have your number?" He asked, it doesn't look like he's drunk. I bet he is so used to the alcohol he could rival Cana "Suuuure" Well in my case I don't drink much so it isn't really a surprise that I can't hold my alcohol, He chuckled at me and handed his phone to me

I typed my number on his phone "Caaalll Mee" I kept slurring. He smirked and next thing I know his lips are on mine asking for entrance Oh well, I granted his wish. He is such a good kisser, but how would I know? OH MY GOD this is my first kiss

* * *

NATSU's POV

Damn it she is so hot like this, she was flush and swaying her hips. Usually if I was with a girl and made her drunk I would fuck her all night and never talk to her again, but something about this girl makes me want to not hurt her so instead I got her number, just in case I change my mind.

Well maybe a kiss won't be bad. I leaned forward and kissed her and explored every inch of her mouth. Damn it, if I keep going I won't stop. So I separated from her to breathe, her eyes were closed and next thing I knew she fainted I quickly caught her.

I walked to Cana "Hey Cana! Do you know where this chick lives?" I said carrying her on my back "don't worry Natsu I'll take her back to the dorm, I'm leaving anyway. This party is starting downhill anyway" I gave Lucy to Cana and they started to walk away.

Something about her Is different..

* * *

Here you go guys! I made a new Story, but here Natsu will be OOC.

Give me suggestions or point out flaws, cuz it really helps a lot. The more reviews the better the story, am I right?

Anyways.. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW and tell me what you think ;)


	2. Chapter 1 The Cafe Meeting

Previously~

Well maybe a kiss won't be~ bad. I leaned forward and kissed her and explored every inch of her mouth. Damn it, if I keep going I won't stop. So I separated from her to breathe, her eyes were closed and next thing I knew she fainted I quickly caught her.

I walked to Cana "Hey Cana! Do you know where this chick lives?" I said carrying her on my back "don't worry Natsu I'll take her back to the dorm, I'm leaving anyway. This party is starting downhill anyway" I gave Lucy to Cana and they started to walk away.

Something about her Is different..

* * *

LUCY's P.O.V.

UGGHHHH! My head hurts! It feels like someone repeatedly stabbed me on the head. What happend last night? And how did I get back to my Dorm?

"Hey There Sleepy Head" Who's that?!. When I looked beside me THERE was a bump under my blanket. OH PLEASE BE NOT A GUY, just in case I checked if i was wearing clothes, Phew! I am wearing clothes, But who is the person.

I slowly removed the blanket and I saw Cana who was burrying her head on the pillow, I guess her heads hurt more since she drank WAY more than I did "Hey Cana, what happend?" she peeked from the pillow

"You were drunk , you should've seen yourself!" She Laughed, She got over her hangover quickly , well maybe because she gets hangovers before and gotten used to it.

WAIT DRUNK?!

"WHAT HAPPEND? DID I DO SOMETHING STUPID?" I ranted out, I have never been drunk. Thats an understatement, I HAVE NEVER HAD MORE THAN ONE DRINK.

"Chill out Lucy, I dont know what you did. I only remember you were with Natsu and then when you fainted He brought you to me" NATSU! I remember now, I was just dancing with him then...

WE KISSED!

Oh my god..He stole my first kiss... He..was.. My ..First Kiss.

This is the worst morning ever in history.

Normal P.O.V.

Lucy came out of her room and walked to the kitchen 'What should I eat?' she wondered then her thoughts were cut off when she heard her phone ring 'RIING! RIIING! RIIIIING' she ran to her cellphone to find an anonymous number

'Morning :)'

'Who is this?' she texted back

'Natsu, You gave me you number'

'oh yah.. Can we forget about last night?' she texted sighing

'Why would I do that? You were fun last night ;)' She groaned

'WELL FIRST OF ALL YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS' she was pissed

'really? Damn.. sorry, but I couldnt help myself ;)'

'YOU JERK' she stopped texting him

"Hey who was that you were texting? Your dad?" Cana asked since Lucy only texts or Calls her dad. She isnt the kind of girl with lots of friends "NO, and why would you think that?" Lucy raised an eyebrow

"Oh nothing.."

* * *

NATSU's P.O.V.

She is weird. She is almost 18 and she hasnt had her first kiss yet, and she gets mad at me for being her first. She should be lucky, I dont kiss a lot of girls.

"OI! Flame breathe , We're gonna be late if you dont stop being an idiot" His Best frienemy taunted

"What you call me Stripper?! Your the idiot, Gray" natsu said while walking out of their dorm.

"Who were you texting?" Gray asked "No one, just a person. Now shut up and hurry up cuz Gildarts will kill us if we're late again"

When They entered they spotted A red head "Good morning Gray, Natsu." She glanced , I felt chills when I was under Erza's Gaze. It looked like if she saw something out of line she would beat the shit out of me "Morning Erza"

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Once it was Lunch , Lucy made her way to her friends. "Morning Lu-chan" The petite girl said "Morning Levy" They all looked at Lucy "What? Is there something wrong with my hair?" Then a certain White haired female spoke to break the silence "We heard." Then All the girls giggled "Heard what?" Lucy looked confused

"That you kissed a certain Pink haired Male" Erza said with serious eyes

'OH NO, I should've known. Well actually Its only normal since natsu is popular' Lucy thought "So what." She said "WELL? was he good? I want to know the juicy details!" Mira squeeled in excitement .

"Juvia is happy for Lucy since I can have Gray-sama all to Juvia" The Bluenette said. Everyone sweat dropped at her Imagination.

"I dont know. I was drunk and it will never happen again" Lucy said strictly.

Mira pouted "But you guys look good together" Levy joined the conversation "She's right Lu-chan, but I respect your descision" Lucy was glad that Levy was Respectful " but I also heard he was your first and that he got your number" Levy continued with an evil smirk, 'Scratch that , I take it back' Lucy thought "Can we change the topic? Please" Lucy begged

"I heard theres going to be a SALE in Heart Kreuz!" Mira clapped her hands and Erza's eyes sparkled "WE HAVE TO GO!" Erza shouted. Everyone in the cafeteria was staring at the Red Head "*cough I mean, I would like to go" Erza straightened up. "We can go after school, what do you say?" Mira asked. Levy nodded

"Sure"

"Juvia says Yes"

"okay" Everyone agreed

LUCY's P.O.V.

We all walked to the mall. Erza seemed excited "Hurry up guys! They might close!" Erza shops there most of the time, most of her clothes are branded 'Heart Kreuz' she even has the ones that arent even out yet.

"Can we take a break?" Levy looked exhausted, as a matter of a fact Everyone exept the busty red head "We can take a break in the Cafe" Mira suggested. I think Im craving for a caramel frappuccino "Juvia is hungry" Juvia collapsed "OK! We can buy 6 Strawberry cakes. One for all of you and 5 for me" Erza seemed more excited for cake than clothing, her eyes sparkled even more when she said 'Strawberry cake' I sweat dropped at how much the girl can eat and yet be so sexy

"How do you keep your curvy figure Erza when you eat that much?" Levy asked like she read my mind "What do you mean?" Erza snapped out of her imaginary world full of cake. Everyone just laughed

When we entered the Cafe I went to the cashier to get my Frappuccino "one caramel Frappuccino and a cheese cake" I might get hungry later, better to be than to be sorry. I got my order and sat with the girls

"So.. Has Natsu texted you yet?" Mira asked, ugh here we go again with Mira and her gossips "Yes Mira, this Morning" I took a bite of my cheese cake, damn it taste so good "Ooh! What did he say?" levy chimed ,

oh no I can handle Medling Mira but Not Levy. Levy is ten times way worse than Mira when she meddles with my love life "He just said Good Morning and other stuff" I muttered the last part hoping the two girls didnt hear,I tried to look for an escape but when i turned to Erza she was enjoying her cake, and I do not want to mess with her when she is eaiting

And Juvia passed out after eating a full meal, I've never seen Juvia eat like that. "He so liiikes you" Levy and Mira rolled the word 'Like' "Can we please not talk about this?"

Then suddenly "Talk about what?" A low voice was heard , Oh please be not him. I turned and saw Natsu with two other guys.

Oh why now? What have I done to the world to make it hate me?

SO WRONG TIMING

* * *

Sorry if its a little short. Maybe I'll write longer ones if I have more reviews ;)

You know what to do! Leave a Review and Suggest's for future stories :D


	3. Chapter 2 The Texts

Previously~

Then suddenly "Talk about what?" A low voice was heard , Oh please be not him. I turned and saw Natsu with two other guys.

Oh why now? What have I done to the world to make it hate me?

SO WRONG TIMING

* * *

**NATSU P.O.V.**

**A few minutes ago..**

'_RIING!RIIING!' _ what now. 'Meet us in the cafe -Jellal' Just when I was suppose to take a nap.

**NOW..**

"Erm.. Nothing!" Lucy said, it doesn't look like nothing "Oi! Natsu! Your early" Gray exclaimed suddenly Juvia woke up and her eyes were in hearts "Gray-sama!" She squeeled, damn it my ears feel like they're bleeding. "Lets sit somewhere else" he whispered "Why don't you join us?" Mira asked, I looked at Lucy who was glaring at Mira "sure"

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

When all the guys arrived "What did you wanna tell us Jellal?" Jellal was the captain of the Team "Coach told us we need to raise money for four next championship" the girls looked at us confused "Huh?" We ignored them "The fuck?!" Gajeel shouted

"Why don't you guys have a car wash or something" said the blonde, all the guys were staring at her "Wha-" "THATS A GOOD IDEA!" Jellal said with determined eyes " I don't wanna wash stupid cars" gray said

"I only like car washes if hot girls are cleaning my car " Gajeel stated, the girls glared

"Ill only if, after you clean my car _personally" _I smirked at the blonde, she looked away disgusted "No fucking way! Pervert! Raise money another way then" she shouted

Mira and Levy was just giggling at the two, while the guys were just smirking at Natsu 'She's the girl huh' they all thought

"Are you gonna do it?" Said Erza who seemed to finish all her cakes "guys?" Jellal glanced at each of them, they sighed defeatedly "Fine." The all groaned. Jellal seemed pleased at his team mates "Well that's settled! Ill tell the coach"

"Why don't you guys Hang out with us for a while?" Levy suggested "What about Heart Kreuz?" Juvia asked "We can go there another time, plus I already got their latest clothes last month" Erza stated, 'then why did you drag us here' all the girls thought

"Im okay with it, how aboIt you guys?" Jellal asked the guys , they all looked at each other "okay" they said in harmony

* * *

They were walking in the mall and looking at shops, some separated with the others but they all agreed to meet back at the cafe at 6pm.

"Hey Luce" he whispered at Lucy "What?" She hissed "Why are you so mad?" he was confused at the harsh treatment the blonde gave him "Im mad Because you took advantage of me" She said like it was obvious

"What do you mean?" '_He is such an idiot!'_ she thought "You kissed me! Remember!" She was mad "Oh that, sorry" he simply said "not forgiven"

She left him there , Mira noticed the feud between the two "Hey. Are you alright?" She was worried for her friend "No! That idiot stole my first kiss" She was red with anger. "Did he apologize?" She looked at her

"well yes but it wasn't sincere" She pointed out, Mira was confused "What did he say exactly?" She asked Lucy. "He said 'Oh that, Sorry'" She used a low voice to imitate the pink haired male , Mira giggled "don't be so up tight Lucy" Lucy sighed _'Maybe I need to stop thinking about it, ooh! A book store!'_

* * *

NATSU P.O.V.

What did I do wrong now? I apologized and yet she doesn't forgive me, she is the weirdest girl I've ever met. No woman in school treated me like that, all they did was squeel and compliment me actually all the girls I know are my Fan girls. Lucy is the only girl who doesn't adore me , and wasp the only girl who seems 'different' . That first Kiss...

I can't stand her being Mad at me. So I walked over to the blonde who was looking at books, I pulled her out of the store "H-hey!" She tried to stop me. I dragged her somewhere no one can spot us and pinned her to the wall , she tried to push me away "W-what are you doing?" a blush is starting to creep onto her face

"I can't stand it.." I muttered "w-what?" She looked confused and worried

"I CAN'T STAND YOU BEING MAD AT ME!" I shouted but not loud enough for people to Hear us "p-please forgive me, I don't know what I did wrong" she looked at me shocked , then she smiled sweetly "I forgive you, but next time just don't go kissing girls when they're drunk!" I looked at her with wide eyes and picked her up and spun her "Thank you"

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

I hope no one saw us by the corner, out position was just too embarrassing. A blush crept on my face, just thinking about it makes me blush. "I saw you" I jumped and was surprised at the bluenette "S-saw what?"

Levy smirked "You and Natsu in the corner hugging, so what's up between you two?" Levy saw us?! I hope she didn't hear anything Natsu said "Nothing's up, he just went to apologize for kissing me" I said looking like nothing happend "Oh really?" she smirked, damn Levy. "So what's going on with you and Gajeel, I saw you two getting along" she blushed , Ha! Two can play at that game "N-nothing's going on" hehe she's stuttering "Oh really" I imitated her voice. She just groaned in defeat

I feel exhausted, I think I'll head to the dorm "Hey Levy, could you tell the others that I'm leaving. I feel exhausted" Levy looked disappointed "Aw, okay Lu-chan"

* * *

I walked in the dorm and was surprised at the scene she entered to "Oh hey Lucy" Cana said not even minding Bacchus "Caanaa! Why'd you stop- oh Hey Lucy" said the half naked man. "H-hi Bacchus, Cana wheres your shorts and who's shirt is that?" she was wearing an over sized white polo "Oh I lost my shorts and I'm wearing Bacchus shirt" That explains the half naked Bacchus "I have to go now Lucy, Bacchus is waiting" she said with wink, gross. I hope my first time would be with the person I love.

I entered my room and changed into more comfortable clothes, I was disturbed when I heard my phone ring _'Why'd you leave early? -Natsu'_

_'Im exhausted from school and from you'_

_'Ouch. Is that how you treat your first kisser -Natsu'_

_'i thought we discussed this, I want to forget it'_

_'but I don't want to forget -Natsu'_

_'why? Don't you have Fan club you can kiss'_

_'first of all I don't just kiss anyone and second because your different-Natsu'_

_'Different?'_

_'I don't know how to explain it -Natsu'_

_'your an idiot'_

_'and your beautiful -Natsu' I blushed_

_'W-whatever'_

_'its true, your gorgeous and you have a nice ass -Natsu'_

_'PERVERT!'_

_'I only become like this because of you -Natsu'_

_'Im tired Natsu, Im going to bed'_

_'dont dream about me too much beautiful -Natsu'_


	4. Chapter 3 Gajeel and Levy

**Hey Guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing :) really means a lot, even if you guys are just a few..**

**I dont own Fairytail! Please Enjoy :D**

* * *

Previously~

_'Im exhausted from school and from you'_

_'Ouch. Is that how you treat your first kisser -Natsu'_

_'i thought we discussed this, I want to forget it'_

_'but I don't want to forget -Natsu'_

_'why? Don't you have Fan club you can kiss'_

_'first of all I don't just kiss anyone and second because your different-Natsu'_

_'Different?'_

_'I don't know how to explain it -Natsu'_

_'your an idiot'_

_'and your beautiful -Natsu' I blushed_

_'W-whatever'_

_'its true, your gorgeous and you have a nice ass -Natsu'_

_'PERVERT!'_

_'I only become like this because of you -Natsu'_

_'Im tired Natsu, Im going to bed'_

_'dont dream about me too much beautiful -Natsu'_

* * *

Saturday Morning~

**KNOCK! KNOCK! **

'Ugh what is it now..' Lucy was mumbling, "LUCY! COME OUT!" Cana was yelling behind the door "What do you want!" Lucy slammed the door open.

Lucy looked horrible, she had Eye bags under her eyes and her hair had strand sticking out of her messy bun. "Ermm... You gotta to go to school right now.." Cana was eyeing Lucy "You woke me up so early on a Saturday Fucking Morning to go to school!?" Lucy was pissed that she didnt get enough sleep. "But LUUUCYY,You have a car plus There are hot guys doing a car wash!" Cana was whining, "No." Lucy slammed the door closed

Cana wasnt going to take a No for an answer, So she opened the door and dragged Lucy out of her Cave called her room "NOOO!" Lucy was the one whining now "No." Cana mimicked Lucy "Your going to shower first cuz you stink, and dont think about escaping cuz I'll be in front of the Bathroom door" Lucy grumbled "But whyyyy?"

Cana smirked "Cuz theres hot guys and your single, not to mention Natsu's gonna be there" She winked at the blonde "WHA-" Lucy didnt finish cuz Cana slammed the bathroom door at her.

Once Lucy was ready she came out in a towel "Finally you smell good, I picked your clothes." Cana smiled at the scowling Lucy 'Im not gonna like this..' Lucy thought.

Lucy was wearing a Baby blue tank top that showed a lot of cleavage and Jean Shorts with Matching Slippers. Cana was satisfied at the blonde "Cana! This is too revealing!" Cana smirked "Well we need to get you attention, and Every girl would die for your curvs. So show 'em OFF! will you" Lucy looked in the mirror 'It doesnt look that bad' "Fine. Now lets go, so we can go back"

* * *

** In the drive way of the school...**

All the guys were topless, "WHY DO WE HAVE TO BE HALF NAKED?" Gajeel complained at Jellal "Gildarts said it would bring us more attention and customers" he sighed then all the women customers were drooling over the Masculine Bluenette

"Its such a drag.." Gray sighed "YOU ALWAYS STRIP EVEN IF WE DONT NEED TO!" All the guys said

"I like it, it gives me the oportunity to show off what I got" Natsu smirked, then winked at the group of girls "AAAAAh!" The girls screamed

Then a silver Porsche Drove in front of The guys . Natsu knowcked on the window, then the window slid down "Hey-" Natsu saw a blonde

"LUCY!" Natsu said happily "I bet you came cuz you missed me , right?" Natsu smirked "Nope. Cana wanted to come and I need a wash" She said with a poker face. Cana ran out of the car "Hey Natsu!" she smiled at the pink hair "Hi Cana! Tell me Lucy came for me and not her car" She looked at the blonde "She totally came here for you! riiight LUUUCY" She winked

"You guys wish, Hey Natsu. Could you clean the car already" Lucy looked like she was avoiding eye contact 'What the hell is wrong with her?'

She came out of the car and when Natsu Looked at her, he was shocked "Lucy, you look Hot" 'What the fuck is wrong with me?' Natsu thought "What?" Lucy looked like she didnt hear "N-nevermind"

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

Damn it. Why the fuck is Natsu Half naked, he had abs? woah.. a six pack. I was probably oggling him- SNAP OUT of it Lucy! He is just a guy! try to keep calm, Try not to keep eye contact. I went out of the car and spotted my friends, I heard a mutter from Natsu "What?" he looked nervous, whats wrong with him. I just shrugged it off "N-nothing"

I left Natsu and made my way to the other girls "WOAH! Lucy whats the occasion?" Levy looked at my outfit "Oh this? Cana dragged me hear and she was the one picked my clothes "Ive never noticed your curves, just WOAH" Mira said. I blushed at the attention "Thanks"

"So what were you talking about with Natsu?" Erza asked. Well he was hitting on me and I tried to avoid his Hot body "Oh nothing, just about cleaning my car" I decided to say, since the girls would just pry on my love life again "Juvia thinks Natsu likes you" Oh not Juvia too

"He is just a flirt" I tried to reasoned "Actually I've never seen Natsu Flirt at the other girls like he does with you" Cana said "And I knew Natsu since he discovered girls, if you know what I mean" Cana winked. The girls were horrified "Guys,we always talk about Natsu. How about Erza and Jellal?" I said Erza started to blush "T-theres N-nothing going o-on w-with me and J-J-Jellal" Then Mira started to smirk at the red head, Yes! They already forgot the topic about Natsu. "It doesnt look like nothing" Mira stated "Yeah Erza, You've been quiet. Whats going on with you?" Levy joined.

Now I feel bad for Erza "Juvia thinks Jellal like Erza" Juvia said, I sweat dropped. She said the same thing about Natsu and I "You said the same thing about Natsu and Lu-chan" Levy said to the other bluenette "Its true" Juvia said "How do you know that Juvia?" Mira asked , Im also interested how does Juvia know these things? "Gajeel-san told Juvia" Levy flushed at the Metal head's name

"Whats wrong Levy?" I looked worried, Is she sick? "N-nothing" Or.. does she like Gajeel? "Do you like Gajeel?" Mira's ears perked "Ohh! Levy tell us! do you like him?" Erza sighed, I guess Levy is the next victim "W-well , what about Juvia and Gray!" Juvia's eyes sparkled at the raven haired males name "I love Gray-sama!" Her eyes were hearts, Levy sweat dropped "We already know about Juvia and Gray, I want to know about you and Gajeel!" Mira asked with sparkled eyes

Levy had a blush crept on her face "W-well.." Mira squeeled "I KNEW IT! you like him!" Everyone in the car wash looked at us in curiousity "M-Mira! Q-quiet!" Levy shushed. Mira had an evil glint on her eyes

"GAJEEL!" Mira shouted, oh no. I feel so bad for Levy, well she deserved it for teasing me yesterday. "N-no!" Levy was all red now, Gajeel looked at the group of girls confused, he' making his way nearer to Mira "Whats up?" He asked

"Do you like Levy?" Mira said sweetly at the shocked Gajeel. I gasped, I didnt know Mira was capable of doing that without thinking of the consequences "Ermm.. Yah..I guess" The blushing Gajeel said, dont tell me. HE likes Levy?! Mira must've known already is she didnt hesitate, That sneaky snake.

"M-Mira!" Levy was already as red as a tomatoe, Mira ignored the protests's of the Bluenette "What's your favorite thing about Levy?" Gajeel also ignored the presence of Levy "She is very smart " Mira pouted, I guess the answer wasnt satisfying the white haired match maker "Not good enough" Gajeel looked surprised "Its true! She is the smartest Person I know" Levy was going to faint from all the blood creeping on her face. This is so sweet, I wish I'll meet someone like Gajeel. Woah thats weird I want a guy like Gajeel? I mean a romantic guy

"Why dont you guys go out?" okay Mira is going too far

"I-I t-thought L-levy D-doesnt like guys like M-me" AWW He's stuttering

He then looked at Levy "Levy can I have a minute" She nodded and they went far from Mira, I guess Gajeel couldnt handle the questions and If Levy would stay longer she would faint from blushing "My plan is going through perfectly" Said mira in a Evil tone, Im scared of this Mira. Wait this was going on before? Levy came back with a shocked facial expression

"he..he asked ..he asked me out.." Mira smirked "As planned" she whispered to herself. Mira works fast! And all she did was make them confess and put pressure on Gajeel. Smart Evil Match maker Mira is the Scariest Demon Mira can Summon

"W-what? Really?" I was surprised, then Levy had a giant Grin on her face

"YES!"

* * *

Gajeel's P.O.V.

Ugh! I knew I shouldnt have told Mira my secret. Well at least now I finally know her feelings and that I have a date with her.

"GiHee!" I chuckled. The idiots looked at me confusedly "What was that all about?" asked the Pink idiot

"I got a date with Levy" Natsu looked shocked

"Good job! man" Stripper congratulated me, I got a date with levy.. I got a date..

with levy.. "Wait the FUCKING minute?! I dont know what to do on the date" I panicked. Its not like I've never had a date, I had lots of dates but this is Levy. The girls I dated were sluts and bitches but this is little bookworm We're talking about.

"Dude chill, just ask Mira or Any of her Friends about it" Jellal tried to calm down the big man. "You got a date? with Levy" Damn this pink Idiot is slow

"Yah Flame Brain! Your so slow idiot" Stripper shouted at the pink idiot

"what you call me Ice Pop!" Pink idiot hissed back

"Stop or Erza's Rath" Jellal said in the between of the two. The idiots finally calmed the fuck down

"I'll ask Lucy about it" Pinky suggested "I bet you just want to talk to her, Baka" Strippy taunted

"No. I'll just handle it, before you idiots ruin it" I guess Mira would know what to do

* * *

Hey Guys :)

Please Leave a review and tell me what you think , Thanks


	5. Chapter 4 Playing Hard to get

Thank you for the reviews you guys gave :) And dont worry its not near the end yet

I dont own Fairytail! Please ENJOY!

* * *

Previously~

"Dude chill, just ask Mira or Any of her Friends about it" Jellal tried to calm down the big man. "You got a date? with Levy" Damn this pink Idiot is slow

"Yah Flame Brain! Your so slow idiot" Stripper shouted at the pink idiot

"what you call me Ice Pop!" Pink idiot hissed back

"Stop or Erza's Rath" Jellal said in the between of the two. The idiots finally calmed the fuck down

"I'll ask Lucy about it" Pinky suggested "I bet you just want to talk to her, Baka" Strippy taunted

"No. I'll just handle it, before you idiots ruin it" I guess Mira would know what to do

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

Damn Gajeel, Can you believe him? He got a girl before I did! Natsu Dragneel,, The Salamander! What did I do wrong to get this. Damn it. If people find out Gajeel got a girl before I did they'll think Im pathetic. What should I do?

I know! Ill just have to get a girl, but it cant be any girl. She has to be hot, Smart but not a bitch about it, She has to have a nice ass. Mmmm Ass..

Snap out of it Dragneel! Concentrate, who would be all those things and be willing to be mine.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu ran to the blonde sitting with her friends, "What pinky?" All the other girls were giggling at the half naked man "I need a minute, will you come with me" Natsu asked "Why would I?" Natsu smirked "Cuz you know you would kill to have a minute with a sexy half naked Natsu" Lucy blushed, the girls were squeeling "W-what if I say No" She was stubborn. He was getting tired of this game "fine. If you dont come with me,I'll drag you there " he said, she looked away "Try." he smirked and picked her up "Okay." The girls were shocked at how strong Natsu 'He didnt even flinch' All the girls thought

"I DIDNT MEAN THAT YOU IDIOT!" He put her down and just shrugged "Just listen to what I need to ask, actually tell you" She crossed her arms "This better be important" She tapped her foot impatiently

"Be Mine." He said nonchalantly , there was a blush creeping on her face "W-what?"

He sighed, then he pinned her to the wall behind her and looked at her brown orbs "Be MINE." She tried pushing him away "W-why?" she was confused but couldn't help blushing "Stop asking questions already and answer the fucking question" he was impatient

.

.

.

She composed herself and tried to tame her blush

.

.

"No."

He was shocked at her answer "W-what?" it was his turn to stutter "Natsu-" He stopped her "Why?" he was really confused, he didnt take the rejection lightly , She sighed "Listen to me Natsu-" She was cut off again "TELL ME. Why?" He shouted but not in rage , but in confusion

"LISTEN WILL YOU!" She snapped. He flinched at her outburst , she sighed again "Listen, I've never had a boyfriend before but its not like guys dont ask me, its just I like to be swept off my feet or something special. Not be dragged away from my friends and get pinned on the wall by a half naked man! " She ended, pissed at the idiot. 'She's the weirdest girl I've ever met. First she never had her first kiss, second no first boyfriend. How pure is this girl? And how do i get her to want me?' he thought questioning himself "Sorry Natsu" and with that she walked away

'Heh. This isnt the end yet Miss Heartifilia' he smirked

* * *

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" Mira waved her hands in exaggeration

"Nothing, just Natsu being himself" Lucy told everyone "Lu-chan , Whats going on between you and Natsu?" levy asked. She was curious, because Lucy would never let a guy bring her to a dark corner "Nothing Levy, We're just friends" She simply stated, pretending nothing happened in that dark corner

"Juvia thinks it isnt nothing" Juvia joined "Juvia is right, It doesnt look like nothing Lucy. Are you in some kind of trouble? Do I have to beat up Natsu for you" Erza asked with a Dark Aura "Chill out guys, have a drink. Lucy and Natsu are just having Fun, Right Lucy" Cana winked at Lucy.

Lucy just blushed at the though, but dies down the blush "No Cana, We were just talking. And BTW am a virgin and Dont sleep around with just anyone" Lucy said to the pouting Brunnete "Your such a stuffy Puppy, Loosen up a bit" She advised The bluenette. Mira just smiled at the two, "Dont worry Lucy, soon it wont be nothing" Mira whispered evilly "What Mira? Did you say something?" Lucy turned to the White haired Female

"Oh nothing Lucy" She smiled Innocently

* * *

In the car wash ~

"WHERE DID YOU GO RUNNING OFF TOO?!" Jellal scolded Natsu, this was one of the few times Jellal loosed his cool "Chill Je-" jellal cut him off "DO NOT DARE TELL ME TO CHILL! If we do not get Enough Money for Our Championship I AM THE ONE THAT GETS BLAMED BY GILDARTS" Jellal pushed a sponge on Natsu's gut "Ow, okay..okay.. I'll get on it" Natsu started walking to the next car "HURRY UP." Jellal shouted, Natsu scurried faster. He didnt want to push Jellal to his dark side, He can be as scary than Erza but more sadistic.

"Damn Jellal..Damn Gajeel.. Damn Lucy" Natsu was murmuring while washing the hood of the car. "Now what do I need to do, to get Lucy to be mine.." He was thinking, yup thats right. NATSU IS THINKING

"Oi! Match stick, Mira wanted me to give this to you" Gray walked to Natsu and handed him a note "Whatever Ice for Brains" Natsu snatched the letter "Tch" Gray walked waya to his own customer

_I heard a certain pink cat wants a certain blonde gold fish ;)_

_I heard you talking to lucy, and I think I can help but this Favor comes with_

_a price, This is what I want_

_1. Freed's Number, dont ask why_

_2. The reason why you want Lucy, The truth_

_ a Blueberry Muffin, Im hungry and I dont have money_

_Meet me in 10 minutes, in front of the school_

_-Mira Matchmaker Strauss _

'Pink cat? Blonde gold fish.? Is she talking about me and Lucy?' Natsu thought. He looked back at the group of girls talking, and Mira just waved and wink

* * *

10 minutes later~

"First things first, Payment please. The Muffin first." Mira handed out her hand, Natsu just rolled his eyes. He gave her a Dogie bag with a warm Bluberry muffin inside "Thank you" She happily got the muffin and took a bit of it "Ofay Nao Gif Mi da Numur" Her mouth was full. "I cant understand you, finish the muffin first" She swallowed the muffin

"The number please" She asked "You like Freed?" He handed her the paper with the number "The letter said No Questions asked" Mira pouted at Natsu "last but not the least, The reason. No Lying." she stared hard at Natsu

He sighed "I got jealous Gajeel had a girl, so I thought, why not get a girl. And Lucy was first on my mind" He simply stated "Liar." Mira exclaimed with her hands crossed across her chest and a poker face "Then What do I say? That I love her and shit? Cuz I dont, and I'll never get tied down to one girl" Natsu shot

Mira stared quizzically at Natsu's eyes , then smiled "You liiiike her" Natsu blushed 'Damn it, I dont like her. Do I?' "N-no I-I dont". Mira's smile turned into a smirk 'Heh. got him, He totally likes her' "Then why are you so nervous? and why Lucy in the first place?" Natsu composed himself "Cuz she's Hot" Natsu stated calmly "So? There are other pretty girls, why not Lisanna?" Mira questioned

"Im not looking for pretty girls, and Lisanna is just too normal. Lucy is weird but girly" Natsu crossed his arms looking at the shorter Mira "Ohh, so you do like her!" Mira clapped her hands in excitement

"NO I dont!" He blushed again, "HAHA! your blushing~ Natsu likes Lucy! Natsu likes Lucy~" Mira danced. Natsu cupped her mouth "S-shut up Mira, someones gonna here" He shushed Mira. He let go of her "Do you like you? Tell me the truth or I wont help you with your pride problem" Mira looked serious. 'Do I like her? She's just different from the other girls, maybe thats why I feel different towards her. That right! She's just different!' He thought

"She's just different, thats all" He said , she sighed in defeat "Fine Dragneel, but if you hurt her. **I wont Hesitate to hurt you, Hey, I might even call Erza to help beat the shit outta you." **she said in a demonic voice 'She wasnt called Demon Mira for nothing' Natsu thought in fear of what this innocent looking girl could do to him "okay!" She smiled sweetly at the shivering man 'S-scary' He thought "O-okay"

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

**'_RIING! RIIING!'_**I picked up my phone, its an unknown number "Hello?"

"Hey Lucy! Its Mira, You wanna hang out tomorrow with Me and the girls?" Oh Mira, I thought it was that Pink Idiot "Sure Mira, Where?"

"In the Amusement park, We're going to hang with the guys too" Oh just great. The Idiot's are coming, just what I need for a relaxing day "The guys? uhh, okay" Mira giggled on the other side of the call "Yay! Meet us at 3pm, bye" she ended the call. Well at least I can still relax now. I started the bath and soaked all my worries away "Aahh" It feels so relaxing, it feels like I can just sleep here in my bath tub.

after an hour and a half of taking a relaxing bath, I changed into my pink Pajamas. I jumped into bed and tried to sleep.

* * *

Next Morning~

"Hey! Wake up Sleepy Hippy!" Ugh.. Cana? "What time is it?" Its so fucking bright

"Hurry up! Everyone is waiting for you, its already 12pm" Cana opened the curtains, WHAT?! Its noon already? I missed breakfast, and now Im about to miss lunch. I quickly went outside of my room to the kitchen. I started to cook my lunch before I start getting ready.

"Slow down Luce, We have lots of time" A low voice said, Luce? Does Cana call me Luce? DOES CANA EVEN HAVE A LOW VOICE. I turned around to see who said that. Pink hair. "Natsu?!" why is he here?

"Yo" He waved. Cana just walked out of my room "Why is Natsu here?!" I pointed at the boy sitting on the chair "You were sleeping and it was starting to get late, so I called Natsu so he could drive me to the park"

"Why DIDNT you wake me up earlier?!" I waved my hands for exaggeration "You were too cute to wake up, right Natsu?" Cana turned to Natsu "Aye!" Ugh typical Cana. "you guys are idiots." I shaked my head, "Lucy, your so mean" Cana pouted.

I have weird friends..

When I turned back to my lunch it was gone. Then I looked at the two "It was him" Cana pointed at Natsu, who pouted at Cana "Betrayer" He mumbled with stuffed cheeks. I just sighed, I started to make lunch, again.

After I finished my lunch I checked the time, 1:39. I guess I have an hour to pack and get dressed "Dont break anything" I turned to Natsu and Cana. "Yes mom" Cana mocked and Natsu just chuckled , Ugh I feel like they're my kids and Im the mother. I just rolled my eyes "Whatever"

I took a quick shower and got dressed. I was wearing a white blouse with pink shorts and white sneakers. I wore A Blue Jacket to cover me up a bit, I didnt bother zipping it up. I tied my hair up into a pony tail, I looked at the mirror "Good job Lucy" I said to myself

I walked out "Cute outfit Lucy, I approve" I sighed in relief, if Cana didnt approve she would make change into a different outfit until she is satisfied "What do you think Natsu?" Cana smirked at the guy beside her "She looks cute" He shrugged, I blushed at his comment "Thanks"

Then we left our dorm to Natsu's carr, He drove us to the Amusement Park which was an hour away. I was excited,I havent been to the amusement park since I was 5.

Amusement Park here we come!

* * *

Hey, sorry for the sucky-ish chapter. Its just I am so tired and I didnt sleep very well so I wasnt really thinking straight.

Hope you enjoyed it though! I'll try to update again tomorrow, I promise you the next one will be better. I hope..

Please Leave a review and tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks for your Reviews :) I hope you like this chapter.

I dont own Fairytail! PLEASE ENJOY

* * *

Previously~

I have weird friends..

When I turned back to my lunch it was gone. Then I looked at the two "It was him" Cana pointed at Natsu, who pouted at Cana "Betrayer" He mumbled with stuffed cheeks. I just sighed, I started to make lunch, again.

After I finished my lunch I checked the time, 1:39. I guess I have an hour to pack and get dressed "Dont break anything" I turned to Natsu and Cana. "Yes mom" Cana mocked and Natsu just chuckled , Ugh I feel like they're my kids and Im the mother. I just rolled my eyes "Whatever"

I took a quick shower and got dressed. I was wearing a white blouse with pink shorts and white sneakers. I wore A Blue Jacket to cover me up a bit, I didnt bother zipping it up. I tied my hair up into a pony tail, I looked at the mirror "Good job Lucy" I said to myself

I walked out "Cute outfit Lucy, I approve" I sighed in relief, if Cana didnt approve she would make change into a different outfit until she is satisfied "What do you think Natsu?" Cana smirked at the guy beside her "She looks cute" He shrugged, I blushed at his comment "Thanks"

Then we left our dorm to Natsu's car, He drove us to the Amusement Park which was an hour away. I was excited,I havent been to the amusement park since I was 5.

Amusement Park here we come!

* * *

In front of the Park~

"Hey Guys!" Levy waved at the three, "Hi Levy-chan!" Lucy waved back. Natsu just grinned and Cana waved at the group waiting in front of the entrance of the Amusement Park.

"Her, These are your entrance tickets" Erza handed Red Tickets "Im so excited!" Lucy jumped. "You ready?" Mira whispered at Natsu, he nodded. "OKAY! Everyone, lets go in! Im hungry" The half naked Gray groaned "Your clothes Gray" Cana shaked her head is dissapointment "Wha- ?!" Gray ran and looked for his clothes "Juvia will help Gray-sama!" Juvia had a determination expression and pumped up her fist, then she ran after Gray. "Im going to meet Bacchus, see ya" Then Cana left us and got lost in the crowd of people.

The others walked forward into the entrance ignoring the running Gray and Juvia "Where to first?" Lucy asked. "Why not FOOD?" The guys all suggested "NOO! we want to go on Rides!" All the girls scolded the boys who groaned. They went on the Roller Coaster first, the first car was occupied with Erza and Jellal, the second screaming Levy and groaning Gajeel, the third was Laughing Mira and Smiling Freed and the last car was occupied with Cheery Lucy and Green Natsu

"I..Hate..this" Natsu said with a pouty green face.

After the ride Gajeel and Natsu came out first and ran to the nearest restroom "Whats wrong with them?" Levy and Lucy asked Jellal and Freed, the Guys just sweat dropped "They have motion sickness" They said in unison. "Lame" The girls said. Then the pink and raven haired males finally came out looking like they never had motion sickness in the first place

Then Levy had a Idea, she turned to the blonde and whispered into her ears. Lucy nodded then smiled "Okay Levy-chan" The others looked confusedly at the two who just walked away. After a few minutes, they came back "where did you guys go?" Erza asked, the two females just smiled and walked to Natsu and Gajeel "I read in a book you could get these to cure motion sickness for a few hours" Levy stated getting a motion sickness patch out of the packet and placed it onto Gajeels arm. "Gihee!" Gajeel smiled at the small bluenette.

Lucy walked to Natsu "Here idiot, so you wont barf all over me while riding other rides" She smiled and got a patch and placed it on the arm of Natsu 'His arm is so toned' She blushed. He smirked "You like what you see" She looked at him then scowled but still with red cheeks "NO!" She smacked the box on his chest and stomped away, he just chuckled at the blonde and ran to her side.

"Hey guys! Me and Juvia are back!" Gray walked along side the happy Juvia "You should've seen Juvia! She found all of my clothes! If she wasnt there I would've never found my clothes" Juvia just blushed at the compliment "G-Gray-sama doesnt need to thank Juvia" He looked at her then genuinely smiled at her "Of course I need to Juvia,Without you I might've never found my clothes. Thank you Juvia" Juvia's face was already red, then fainted from too much blood creeping into her face

"O-oi! Are you okay?" Gray caught Juvia before she fell "Gray-sama.." She sighed before she knocked out. Everyone just laughed at the two

* * *

When Juvia finally woke up from her dream of Gray, They rode different rides. Everyone was walking side by side chatting and Laughing.

"Okay, who want's to pick the next Ride?" Mira asked Everyone, They looked at each other "Why dont we let the guys pick?" Levy looked at the guys to her right. Then the guys looked each other and huddled, the girls were looking at them confused on what were they discussing. After the guys finished, they looked at the girls with an evil Smirk on their faces "Ohh, you girls would regret asking us to pick the next ride" Natsu said

"Hehe. This is going to be fun" Gajeel stated with a sadistic smile. The girls looked at the guys confused

"We pick.." Jellal smirked

**"THE HAUNTED HOUSE" **All the guys said in unison.

The girls looked horrified "Wh-what?!" Then the guys were bursting in Laughter "Told you , you would regret asking us" Natsu poked Lucy on the cheek "Dont worry Mira, I will protect you" Freed said holding the hand of Mirajane "YAY! then I dont mind" Mira hugged Freed in a tight hug smiling. 'They've bonded a lot since I gave her the number' Natsu thought, everyone sweat dropped at the two love birds

Then they walked to the scary looking house right in the farthest part of the Amusement Park, not to mention Dark. The house looked like an abandoned Mansion, There was scary looking statues and dead grass surrounding the house. There was screams coming out of the house "I-I d-dont l-like th-this" Lucy quivered moving nearer to Natsu, who was the nearest to Lucy. Levy was clinging onto Gajeel's arm like a monkey "I DONT WANT TO GO GAJEEL!" Gajeel just chuckled at his Girlfriend "Just hold onto me, I wont let anything touch you" He liked it the way Levy was holding him. Levy just shaked, still clinging tightly.

When you look at Juvia and Gray, you could see that Gray's arm is around Juvia's shoulders. Gray looked away with a flushed face while Juvia was happily leaning on His chest. It was sweet, Erza on the other hand didnt look intimidated at the scary house in front of her. She crossed her arms and had a stern face on "Are you going to be alright?" Jellal asked, she nodded in reply. Mira was with freed observing the red head and Jellal '_This wont do'_ She thought, while Freed's arm surrounded her waist.

When they entered, a Tour guide appeared in front of Erza in a Zombie costume. "KYAA!" Erza screamed in surprise and jumped onto Jellal, who happily carried her "I thought you were alright" He smirked at the Red Haired Female on his arms. She coughed awkwardly "I am" She composed herself acting like nothing happend just a few seconds ago. Everyone just sweat dropped at Erza (including the tour guide)

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

Did Erza just screamed 'Kya' ? Th-that was so cute.

This house looked like it would break any moment,I just walked following our tour guide to this Giant House. He opened a flashlight in front of his face, It made his face look creepier.

_"Once, there was a Family that lived in this house. There were 3 kids that lived with their parents, but little did they know was there was someone else_

_Living in the house beside their Family_

Suddenly We all heard a scream coming the stairs leading to the second floor. Then I Jumped, S-so.. scary. I looked beside me, I saw Natsu. He smiled "Dont worry, I wont let anything hurt you" I felt so safe around him, I smiled back at him. Then he put his arm around my shoulder. This isn't bad.. We're just friends and He's just being friendly

_In the night the parents would hear their youngest baby crying, one night they ran to the baby's room and saw_

_ A SHADOW COMING FROM NO WHERE_

Then all the lights switched off, I could hear my friends screaming "Gray-sama!" must be Juvia "JELLAL!" Sounds like Erza is scared, if the titania's scared, Im starting to worry. I clung closer to Natsu's shirt "N-Natsu" I whispered. I felt something covering me "dont worry" He hugged me. What's this feeling? I feel so safe around Natsu. I just hugged him back.

"Aww"Mira? I opened my, the lights were open and we were surrounded "They look so cute together!" Levy? "Oi! Flame Brain, let go of Lucy already" Gray? I looked at Natsu, We were hugging._.. _"Oi blonde, you like pink over here?" Gajeel pointed at Natsu, then thats Natsu regained consciousness

When Natsu finally realized what was happening, we quickly let go off each other. He scratch the back of his head and looked away, I looked closer at him. He had a slight blush on his cheeks.. so cute.. "Uu-umm Sorry" sorry for what? OH! I blushed when I remebered what just happend "I-its okay"

"Okay then.." Jellal broke the awkwardness "lets finish the tour" Erza finished Jellal's sentence, Oh that's right We're in a haunted house.. "Come on love birds" Gray and Juvia held out a hand to help me and Natsu up

* * *

After the Haunted house~

I still can't get that hug out of my mind, Natsu was very protective in the Haunted house. I wonder if He's thinking the same thing

"Im getting hungry" Guess not

"Me too, Wanna go to the Cafe here? My uncle owns it so we dont need to pay" Mira suggested "One Important Question before we eat in the Cafe" Erza said seriously, I wonder what her question is..

"Will there be Strawberry Cake?" Everyone sweat dropped at Erza's 'Serious' question "Uh Y-yes Erza, as much as you want" Mira said. Suddenly Erza's eyes sparked up "THEN WHAT ARE WE DOING STANDING HERE?!" She ran, then stopped. What is wrong now?

"Where is it?" She asked. Everyone roared with laughter

Erza can be weird sometimes and fun sometimes, but a strict friend. That's what makes her special, Jellal would be lucky to have her. It's so obvious that he is so inlove with her, the same with her. I wonder why they dont make a move already... Erza was walking and talking to Jellal, They were in a seperated conversation from the others. Such a cute couple.

As a matter of a fact, when I looked around everyone was talking to someone. Levy with Gajeel, well THEY are together so no surprise there but Juvia and Gray looked like they were having a normal conversation, they do look cute together when Juvia isnt a stalker or Gray a Idiot. Then theres Mira and Freed, how did they start in the first place? Oh well, they look so lovey with each other. Freed was whispering something to Mira's ear that mad her blush or giggle. I thought Freed was quiet, who would've known he could be flirtatious. The only one who wasn't talking was Natsu...

Maybe I should start a conversation with him, he looked bored as hell "Hey" He looked down at me, he was taller than I am "Sup" Now what do I say? "How are you?" Im such an idiot, who says that. He just chuckled "You suck at starting conversations" I pouted "I was trying, I dont see you doing anything" I huffed and crossed my arms. He just rolled his eyes "whatever" Then once again we walked quietly while the others were chatting their breath away, at least it wasnt as awkward as a while ago

In the Cafe~

We sat on the booth beside the window, I sat beside Natsu. Somehow I always get stuck with Natsu. "I WANT THE CAKE." Erza demanded "Calm down Erza, I'll get for you" Jellal stood up and walked to the cashier, aww so sweet of Jellal. Erza just smiled cutely like a child or a cat with a fish. "So what do you guys want?" Mira asked who was seated Freed. I actually feel like eating a strawberry crepe "I want a Strawberry crepe" Mira nodded "How about you guys?"

"Juvia Just wants water"

"Same as Lu-chan!"

"Do you guys have Ice cream"

"I want a Choco muffin... with Hot Sauce!" Natsu said, Eww gross

"Eh.. same as Levy I guess" Gajeel was unsure

"STRAWBERRY CAKE" Erza shouted

"I'll just have an iced tes" Jellal came back with Erza's cake "Here." He handed it to Erza "Thanks Jellal!" Erza smiled at him. He blushed and looked away, So adorable. Mira smiled "Okay" She called over a waitress and gave her our orders.

While everyone was eating, I looked at the Pinkette beside me "How does it even taste like?" I was curious why in the world would he it that "Wanna try?" Should I, I guess it wont hurt. I nodded "Okay, say AHH" He got a forkful of the muffin, Is he serious? "I think I can feed myself Natsu" He pouted, so cute- Huh? "But I wanna feed you Lucy" He said with a baby voice, I couldn't argue with him. I sighed "fine." Then he grinned, I opened my mouth and said 'Ahh'

I chewed it and tasted the spicy food. It wasn't bad.. actually it was good. "Do you like it?" I nodded my head and continued to savor the taste. He smiled. Then smirked, huh? whats wrong, is there- Then he licked my cheek "You **_had_** a bit of cake on your cheek" He licked his fingers, I blushed and was dumbfounded. I turned red then..

I heard the girls squeeling at us ,and I saw the guys smirking at Natsu "THEY are so CUTE!" Mira squeeled "Way to go Natsu" Gray and Natsu fist bumped. Wha- What just happend? Jellal and Freed Patted his back proudly "Good one Natsu"

"Lu-chaan! you're so lucky! Gajeel isnt romantic like Natsu" Levy pouted, I heard Gajeel shouted 'HEY!' In the Background.

* * *

Mira's P.O.V.

Good Move Natsu, I smirked. THEY ARE JUST SO MEANT TO BE!

I will make Lucy fall for Natsu so hard that she wont even know what hit her, hehe...

"Did I do a good job?" Natsu whispered at me, I gave him a nod in response

"Im tireed! Gajeel Bring me Home" Levy complained to Gajeel

"You heard the lady, We're leaving. See you guys" I waved them good bye, I guess Im tired too, gotta save energy to Matchmake!

"Im pooped too. Im coming, Juvia need a ride?" Gray asked the bluenette "YES! Ahem. Juvia means Yes Gray-sama" Gray sweat dropped at her sudden answer

"Natsu could you bring me home? You ARE the one who brought me here in the first place" looks like Lucy forgot the thing from a while ago "Okay, lets go. Bye Everyone" .Since Everyone's Leaving. Guess Im going home too, OOH! Maybe Freed would bring me home "OHH! FREED" I batted my eye lashes at the green haired Hottie "Could you bring me home too? Pleeaase" I made it extra cute so he wont refuse, he blushed slightly. GOTCHA!

"S-sure" We stood up and walked to his black Car, I skipped happily along his side.

Today was Fun

* * *

Hey :) Did you guys like the Amusement Park? If you did..

Leave a review and Tell me what you think :D


	7. Chapter 6 THE STALKER'S

Hello :) I have bad news. I am going away for a while, so I wont be updating both of my stories early, but I promise I'll update MAYBE next week..

I dont own Fairytail! PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

Previously~

Mira's P.O.V.

Good Move Natsu, I smirked. THEY ARE JUST SO MEANT TO BE!

I will make Lucy fall for Natsu so hard that she wont even know what hit her, hehe...

"Did I do a good job?" Natsu whispered at me, I gave him a nod in response

"Im tireed! Gajeel Bring me Home" Levy complained to Gajeel

"You heard the lady, We're leaving. See you guys" I waved them good bye, I guess Im tired too, gotta save energy to Matchmake!

"Im pooped too. Im coming, Juvia need a ride?" Gray asked the bluenette "YES! Ahem. Juvia means Yes Gray-sama" Gray sweat dropped at her sudden answer

"Natsu could you bring me home? You ARE the one who brought me here in the first place" looks like Lucy forgot the thing from a while ago "Okay, lets go. Bye Everyone" .Since Everyone's Leaving. Guess Im going home too, OOH! Maybe Freed would bring me home "OHH! FREED" I batted my eye lashes at the green haired Hottie "Could you bring me home too? Pleeaase" I made it extra cute so he wont refuse, he blushed slightly. GOTCHA!

"S-sure" We stood up and walked to his black Car, I skipped happily along his side.

Today was Fun

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

After I brought Lucy back to her dorm, I made my way to my dorm. To be surprised by Gray my roommate kissing Juvia on his bed "ahem..." I tried to break the awkwardness, "this isnt what-"

"whatever dude, and hey Juvia" I smirked at the blushing two, Juvia hurried and got her stuff and whispered something to Gray ear's, Finally they made a move... but that means Gray's got a girl before me too, FOR GOD'S SAKE NOT STIPPER! first Metal head , now stripper.. who next?! JELLAL?! Why cant I get a girl, I am way more sexy than those two! "See what you did!" Gray shouted , I smirked at him forgetting my thought

"Felt like giving a reward to Juvia for finding her clothes, hm" I said, At least he finally realized Juvia's into him "W-whatever, At least I wasnt glomping Lucy in the haunted house" it was gray's turn to smirk at the pinkette "Hey, it wasnt my fault she was scared. And by the way I do not glomp, I hug" I pointed out "What ever floats your boat Flame breathe"

"Oi! Shut up Ice Popsicle!" We fought the whole night until we heard the phone ring, I was the first one to pick up the telephone

"hello?" then I heard a scream "Ouch, who is this?" sounded like a girl, maybe another fan girl who found out my number, I sighed "Oh sorry. Natsu! Its Lisanna! I'm in Magnolia and Im just wondering if..." Oh no, not her. We were childhood best friends but then... "If you would like to meet me in the park, like old times"

I found out she was obsessed with me... I remember it like a nightmare

_3 years ago~_

"Lisanna! are you home?" I called out for her, then the door opened. I smiled at the older Female "Hi Natsu, Lisanna isnt home yet but she'll be back from the grocery. Come in" I nodded and went inside the old small cottage. "Im going to the kitchen, make yourself comfortable" Mira said then headed to the kitchen . She must've been making dinner, Mmmm Food...

I was waiting for Lisanna in the living area, until I got bored "Where's Lisanna" I mumbled to myself. Then I decided to roam around the house for a while, I went through different rooms. Then I stopped at the pink door with a golden knob "Wonder who's room is this one's" I whispered.

Once I opened the door, it was dark. I looked for the switch to turn on the lights, I kept on tripping into stuff "what the heck is in this room?" then I finally found the switch in the middle of the room.

My eyes became wide, and I was shocked at the scene in front of me. The most shocking thing in the room was the **'Lisanna's room' **on top of the pink blanket. There were picture's of me in weird poses, Even photo's I didn't even knew existed. "Hey, I thought I lost this" I picked up the shirt, it was still dirty from the time I used it. The center piece of everything was the giant portrait of a wedding picture with Lisanna's cut out on the brides head, and... my cut out on the groom's head.

The first thing I did was run out of her room before she found out I saw her... shrine. "Oh hey Nat-" Lisanna just came back from the grocery, but I just faked a smile and ran straight out of her house. I was just so freaked out, just knowing someone is watching you is scary.

After that I moved since my dad had a promotion and I never dared to contact Lisanna

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Just thinking about it gives me goose bumps "Hello?" Shit. What the hell do I do, HOW DID SHE EVEN GET MY NUMBER IN THE FIRST PLACE?! creepy...

"Uu-uhh Hello" i replied, keep cool Natsu.. Just answer her.

"So can you?" she asked once again "Sure" NOO! I dont want to do it! Help.

"Yay! let's meet next Tuesday in the park. See you then Natsu.." she squeeled in the phone then after hung up.

Im so fucked.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

Today was fun, I smiled as I soak my body in my bath tub "Aaah.." This feels so relaxing...

**'RIING!RIIIING!' **Oh just great.. Why does my phone always ruin everything

"Hello?" I answered kinda annoyed by the wrong timing. "Hello Lu-pi?" Oh shit, not him. Please be not him and just another guy who knows my name

"U-uh Yes?" Then I heard a weird laugh at the other side of the call "Lu-pi! It is you! its me, Its Dan!" ugh why him? I specifically said not him.. I sighed "H-hi Dan, this is kinda wro-"

"I MISS YOU SO MUCH! why dont we get together again?" I really hate this guy, He's even a bigger idiot than Natsu "Dan, We weren't even together in the first place" I popped a vain "Then why not start now" He said, He is really pushing me over the edge. "No Dan. And please dont ever call me again" I tried to keep myself calm.

Dan was the geek who was in love with Lucy during Middle school. He was once engaged to Lucy by her father but Lucy refused to ever Marry Dan, Dan though.. He still didnt give up on Lucy. Lucy moved away from him and changed her number so he cant track her down. But for some reason He found out her number and her location.

"Dan, who gave you my number?" I was curious how he found out, if I knew this person I will kill him/her "Some girl who has brunnette hair" CANA. She is so dead later "fuck." I mumbled to myself "Huh? what was that?"

"N-nothing, just dont ever call me again"

"Lucy go out with me" CANT HE TAKE A HINT?!

"No Dan! I do not Like you like that!" I am so pissed at his density

"I know.. but I miss you so much" He knows? ... now I feel really mad at myself for shouting at him

"Fine. One date. Then you have to move on"

"I will only move on if I feel like it" He is such a prideful jerk. Natsu is way more bearable than him, at least he can take a hint! right?..

"Whatever Dan, just dont call or text me after the date" I really dont want to be bothered by the likes of him

"deal! Meet me in the park on tuesday! I'll pick you up lu-pi. Love you later 3" ugh.. I feel so violated by the cheesiness of this text, at least I get to hang up on this idiot. "Bye Dan"

After my NONrelaxing bath I changed into comfortable clothes. Damn Cana.. Now I have a date with Dan on tuesday, She wont be able to see the light after Im done with her

I walked to Cana's room "OHH CANAA!" I called out for the brunette that told Dan my number. She came out of the bathroom "Have a nice bath?" I asked at the woman in a towel, she nodded in response. She looked confused at me "WELL I DIDNT! I GOT A CALL!" I shouted at Cana "So?"

"FROM. DAN."

Then she turned Pale and gulped "O-oh r-r-really" Hehe, she looks like she's seen a ghost or a MAD LUCY. A dark aura surrounded my body "WHY DID YOU GIVE HIM MY FUCKING NUMBER!" I ran after her. She was like the mouse and I was the cat "IM SORRY !" she kept shouting

"SORRY ISNT GOING TO MAKE DAN GO AWAY!"

Once I finally tied Cana up, I brought her to my car "Where are you taking me?!" She was still in her towel, hehe... "Let's pay a visit to your Dad's" Im taking her to Gildarts, Cana's over protective Dad.

"NOOO!" And I drove away, with tied up Cana in the back seat.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, I know.. this chapter sucked and there wasnt enough Fluff.. I am really sorry!

I just dont know what to do with this chapter. I promise the next one will be better! I hope..

Leave me a review and tell me what you think! :D


	8. Chapter 7 The Hospital

Hiya! GOOD NEWS! I moved my trip a day late, so I have time to update one more chapter before I leave. And as promised I will make this chapter longer, I guess I would update earlier than expected ;) FREAKING 3,000 WORDS! WOOHOO!

I dont own Fairytail! PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

Previously~

I walked to Cana's room "OHH CANAA!" I called out for the brunette that told Dan my number. She came out of the bathroom "Have a nice bath?" I asked at the woman in a towel, she nodded in response. She looked confused at me "WELL I DIDNT! I GOT A CALL!" I shouted at Cana "So?"

"FROM. DAN."

Then she turned Pale and gulped "O-oh r-r-really" Hehe, she looks like she's seen a ghost or a MAD LUCY. A dark aura surrounded my body "WHY DID YOU GIVE HIM MY FUCKING NUMBER!" I ran after her. She was like the mouse and I was the cat "IM SORRY !" she kept shouting

"SORRY ISNT GOING TO MAKE DAN GO AWAY!"

Once I finally tied Cana up, I brought her to my car "Where are you taking me?!" She was still in her towel, hehe... "Let's pay a visit to your Dad's" Im taking her to Gildarts, Cana's over protective Dad.

"NOOO!" And I drove away, with tied up Cana in the back seat.

* * *

In Clive's Residence~

"Gildarts! I brought Cana!" Lucy shouted pulling the tied up Cana through the door "Mrrmhmm!" Cana tried to scream help, but unfortunately Lucy put duck tape on Cana's mouth to shut her up "Hehe, This is what you get for giving Dan my number" Lucy said evilly, "CANA!" They heard a shout of excitement from a grown man in the second floor. "Here he comes.." Lucy had a glint in her eyes.

Gildarts ran down the stairs half naked with a shower cap covering his hair "OH CANA! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" He glomped Cana to the floor "Why didnt you call me? Your only Father" He faked cry, Cana sweat dropped at her father. Lucy went over to the father and daughter, and harshly removed the duck tape from her mouth "OWW!" She screamed in pain. She glared at Lucy then Lucy just glared at her back.

Cana sighed and turned to her father "First Why in the world are you wearing a stupid shower cap? and second CAN I HAVE FUCKING CLOTHES! I AM WEARING A TOWEL FOR GODS SAKE!" She screamed. "I was just showering and then when I heard your name I quickly went downstairs, and you have your spare clothes in your old room" Gildarts stated "HOW THE FUCK AM I GOING TO GO TO MY ROOM IF IM FUCKING TIED UP BY THIS SHE DEMON" Cana said staring at the raged Lucy, Lucy had a deathly glare and a dark aura "What'd you say Bitch" Cana shivered under Lucy

"Okay, okay. I'll get your clothes just make yourselves comfortable" Gildarts started to get off Cana and walked off to a room. After he was gone, Lucy and Cana started shouting at each other

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE DAN MY NUMBER?!"

"I DIDNT KNOW HE WAS THE DAN THE STALKER, AND WHAT'S SO BAD ON GOING OUT WITH HIM ONE TIME"

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT"

"I ALREADY SAID I WAS SORRY! God.."

Lucy sighed "What will I do?" She sat on the couch and tangled her fingers in her hair in frustration "Hey.. It's not that bad, after that he wont even call you anymore" Cana jumped on the couch still tied up. Lucy looked at Cana and giggled at the tied up brunette "here, I'll untie you" Lucy started to undo the complicated knot "THANK GOD! How the fuck did you learn to tie up people in the first place" Cana asked, Then Lucy had a evil smirk "Erza." "That Explains A LOT" Cana nodded.

Then Gildarts came back fully dressed and with Cana's clothes "here. Change in the bathroom" He handed out Cana's old clothes from middle school "Thanks dad" She kissed him on the cheek and ran off to her old room "DADDY'S GIRL!" Lucy shouted out to Cana "WHATEVER! DAN'S PRINCESS!" She shot back, Lucy just groaned in disgust at the nickname "Who's Dan?" Gildarts questioned "He's my personal stalker" she sighed, "Ohh. Does Cana have a stalker?" Gildarts asked with a protective tone

Lucy giggled then nodded her head side to side saying no "Good. If anyone touches my Cana, tell me immediately. Okay Lucy" Gildarts said sternly, Lucy just rolled her eyes _"SUURE, Cana is as pure as an Angel"_ Lucy said sarcastically "That's My Cana!" obviously Gildarts didnt get the sarcasm, he just grinned proudly. "HEY! I CAN PROTECT MYSELF DAD, AND LUCY NEVER CALL ME AN ANGEL EVER AGAIN! YOU KNOW VERY WELL I AM NO ANGEL" Cana said from her room, then exited and walked next to the two. "What do you mean Cana?" Gildarts was confused on what Cana meant by **Not an Angel** "Oh look at the time, we have school tomorrow Dad. Bye!" Cana pretended to look at a watch on her wrist then pulled Lucy out of the house, leaving Gildarts Dumbfounded

"WAIT! YOU JUST GOT HERE!" he shouted out of his door "SORRY DAD!" And with that the two girls drove off to the night

"Cana you have grown so much" Gildarts whispered to himself

* * *

In Natsu's dorm~

"Who was that?" Gray asked getting up from the floor, Natsu turned around with a horrified "WOAH dude you look like you've seen a ghost. Who was that Natsu" Gray used Natsu's name which means Gray must be really worried for him

"Lisanna."

Gray's eyes widened "Th-the -" Natsu nodded at him, "WHAT did she say?" Gray turned anxious from horrified. He was curious on what the creepy white haired female said to the pinkette. natsu walked to his bed and fell on it "She said she wants to meet up in the park like old times" He mumbled in his pillow "Well?" Gray moved closer

"Well what?" Natsu didnt understand Gray's question "Well what did you say idiot" Gray was getting impatient with Natsu "I accepted, duh. what did you think I said Loser Stripper" He shot back at gray. They shouted insults at each other, until they heard the door open

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO IDIOT'S DOING?!" A red head appeared on the doorstep of natsu's and Gray's Dorm. Natsu and Gray quivered at Erza's Rage "H-hey Erza" The said shakily, afraid that she would beat the shit out of them "I COULD HEAR YOU ALL THE IN THE GIRLS DORM YOU IDIOTS!" Erza shouted. Then Erza started to punish them.

You could hear slashing, thomping, whacks and girly shrieks coming from their dorm "NOO ERZA NOT THERE! " One of them screamed "Ouch, AHHH!" then a glass broke "STOP RUNNING YOU COWARDS" that is obviously raged Erza.

Then when Erza was finished beating the shit out of Natsu and Gray, she exited the room looking like nothing happend just a moment ago. When you enter the two boys Dorm, everything was broken and trashed even a few drops of blood in some places. Then natsu was knocked out with a swolled face and his butt stuck in a pot, Gray looked even worse. He had broken limbs, his head was stuck in a bucket and was tied to the bed.

They slept very uncomfortable, and the next day an ambulance came maybe was called by Erza knowing she broke some bones.

* * *

In the Hospital~

"Okay, your arm is dislocated and drink this to bring down the swelling in your face" The doctor handed a bottle to Natsu. He was lucky to just end up with a broken arm and some bruises unlike Gray, who was lying on the Hospital bed next to Natsu "Is he going to be okay?" Natsu glanced at broken gray. Gray had a full body cast

"Oh yes, we stopped the internal bleeding and all his bones are fixed. Luckily a woman called for us or your friend over there could've been in a coma. He'll be all brand new in a week" the Doctor smiled assuring Natsu, but it didnt calm Natsu one bit 'Erza is a demon. S-so scary' Natsu quivered in the thought of how Erza could easily kill him without a trace 'If she didnt call the ambulance, I could've been dead' He turned pale "A-are you okay sir?" the doctor asked worried that Natsu was is some pain. "I-I'm good" He turned to the doctor, the doctor looked horrified on how Natsu looked.

Natsu had a pale green grim face, He looked like an ugly zombie in the movies. Natsu then fainted after answering the doctor, He was still scared and tired from the uncomfortable sleep last night. The doctor sweat dropped at the Pink haired male "Okay?" The doctor left them to rest for the night.

Then Juvia entered their room and ran to Gray's bed "GRAY-SAMA! Who did this to you?!" She had a dark aura that could kill but still not as scary as Erza's. Gray woke up from the tight squeeze he felt, which was Juvia who was hugging him to death "J-Juvia I c-cant B-Breath" He told her. She quickly got off the raven haired man "Juvia's sorry" She smiled at him fidgeting her finger "It's okay Juvia, hey. why dont you be my sexy nurse" He tried to smirk but his face was too hurt to move. Juvia just giggled at him "Okay Gray-sama. JUVIA WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU !" She pumped her fist in determination. Gray just smiled at her 'She is so cute when she's like this, thank god she likes me and not that jerk Lyon' "Juvia Im kinda hungry, could you get me something in the cafeteria" Gray asked. Juvia nodded No "No. Juvia doesnt want Gray-sama to eat that filthy food, Juvia will cook food for Gray-sama" She stated, Gray just sweat dropped at his girlfriend "Juvia its ok-" "NO!" She shouted, which woke Natsu up

"WHAT? what happend? where am I?'' Natsu exclaimed in surprise and confusion. "Natsu-san! your in the hospital, Juvia came here just a few minutes ago for Gray-sama" Juvia explaining the Natsu remembered what happend and turned Pale again "do you want Juvia to call Lucy to help Natsu-san?" Juvia asked. Natsu perked up when he heard the blondes name "YES! GO Call her! I-I mean... yes Juvia" Natsu jumped in excitement. Juvia giggled at his reaction, and gray tried to smirk again but still couldnt. Natsu burst in Laughter when he saw Gray attempting to move his face "Oi! Shut up Girly hair!"

"Pink hair is girly ICE BRAIN"

"You wanna go?!"

"yah! Lets-"

Then suddenly the door opened again "Hello?" The heard a bubbly voice "Oh Lucy-san! Come in. Gray-sama and Natsu-san is here" Juvia called for the blonde "Oh, what happened here? and Why'd you call?" Lucy appeared in the room. Natsu suddenly forgot about the fight between him and Gray "LUCE!" He ran to Lucy. "Hi Natsu, what happend to your arm?" She smiled but it disappeared when she saw the broken arm of Natsu "O-oh Erza" He scratched the back of his head.

"What did you do now.." She sighed disappointed at the Pinkette "Gray started it!"

"OI! No I didnt! it was you, Idiot!"

"I wasn't finished with you yet, Stripper!"

Then they attempted to fight but they sensed something dark, the two males turned to the two other females. Juvia had a Dark aura with a creepy glint in her eyes and Lucy popped a vain "YOU IDIOTS! SIT DOWN NATSU AND BEHAVE!" Lucy was the first to break the fight "Gray-sama, What do you think your doing" Juvia said in the creepiest voice you could ever imagine. Natsu sat immediately on his bed and was terrified at Lucy, She can be a second Erza and He didnt want to end up with a second broken arm. Gray shivered at Juvia, he hated it when she turned to her creepy self. "Good, Now you two behave while me and Juvia will get you food downstairs" Lucy calmed down a bit and placed her hands on her hips. Juvia smiled sweetly and went back to her cheery self 'Sc-scary' The two boys thought.

And when The two went out to of the hospital room and made their way to the Cafeteria "Juvia refuses to give Gray-sama instant noodles, Juvia wants to cook for Gray-sama" Juvia said stubbornly "Fine, Lets walk to Mira's Cafe. We can ask her if we could use her kitchen" She sighed at deafeat, Juvia clapped her hands in victory. Juvia skipped the whole way to Mira's cafe which wasn't far from the hospital. They entered the little Cafe and spotted for a white haired female waitress "Mira! It's Lucy and Juvia!" Lucy waved over to the waitress

"Hi Lucy, Juvia" Mira smiled sweetly at the two "Me and Juvia is wondering if we could use your kitchen. Natsu and Gray is in the hospital and Juvia wants to give Gray fresh cooked food" Lucy explained to her "OH, How sweet of you two to cook for your two lovers" Mira sighed and daydreamed of the imaginary Love story "E-eh.. We aren-" Lucy sweat dropped at Mira but was cut off by Juvia "YES! So Mira-san, can Juvia and Lucy-san use your kitchen to cook for Juvia's Lover" Juvia daydreamed with Mira "YES OF COURSE! ANYTHING FOR LOVE" Mira clapped and hugged Juvia, The two ignored the protesting blushing Lucy in the background. "ANY THING FOR LOVE!" Mira and Juvia chanted together and giggling, Lucy just smiled at the two 'anything for love eh?' Lucy thought it was cute.

After they finished cooking the meals, they packed it in a bento box and made their way out of the small Cafe "Bye Mira!" Lucy waved "Bye Mira-san! Juvia say's thanks for letting Juvia cook for her Gray-sama" Juvia bowed and caught up to Lucy "Bye Lucy! Bye Juvia and no problem" Mira waved at them.

'Such beautiful Couples' She thought to herself, then she turned back to her customer

* * *

When Lucy and Juvia entered the Hospital room of Gray and Natsu , they were surprised to see Natsu and Gray getting along. Lucy and Juvia ran back to hide behind the door and peaked at the two males, Natsu and Gray's bed was moved closer to each other. They were watching the same show in the TV and patting each other'sback and sharing laughs. Then Lucy and Juvia quietly entered the room "Hello boys" Lucy smiled. Then Natsu and Gray quickly let go of each others shoulder and moved away "AWW Gray-sama is getting along with Natsu-san" Juvia smiled at the two emabrassed boys

"It isn't what it seemed" Gray said, with pink tint on his cheeks from embarrassment "Yah, We just happen to like the same team of baseball" Natsu protested "Suure. We believe you, right Juvia" Lucy smiled at Juvia, Juvia nodded in response "whatever, where's the food? Im hungry" Natsu whined. Lucy handed him the warm bento "Here. Me and Juvia cooked these" Lucy smiled happy at her cooking, Juvia handed the other Bento to Gray. Juvia had to feed Gray since he was in a full body cast. Lucy glanced at the two love birds, they were smiling and laughing at each other. Lucy looked away blushing but something caught her eyes, Natsu was having a hard time eating his food since he had a broken arm and he was a righty. Not to mention the arm that was broken was in fact his right arm 'He looks cute when he's having trouble eating, looks like a puppy' Lucy thought "Do you want me to feed you ?" She asked sweetly, Natsu grinned and had bug sparkling eyes "Will you?" She giggled at how Natsu looked like an adorable child sometimes. She liked Natsu more like this instead of Flirty Natsu "Sure Natsu, Here."

She got the chopsticks he was holding, Picked up some rice "Say Ahh" Lucy instructed Natsu, He nodded and followed. He ate the food on the chopsticks and chewed cutely, she giggled 'He is so cute' She thought. Then she started to feel something different but she ignored it and continued to feed Natsu the food she cooked.

When it got late and the girl's started to get tired they decided to leave "No dont leave me Lucy!" natsu whined like a baby calling for his mom, "Im tired Natsu, I want to sleep" She stood up from his bed, then Natsu pulled her which made her fall on him "Then sleep with me" He said huskily "N-No!" She was blushing "Oh c'mon Luce! You could sleep beside me" He kept on whining. 'He's an idiot, but a cute idiot' she thought to herself "Bye Natsu~ I'll see you tomorrow" Lucy ignored the protest's coming from Natsu

Juvia kissed Gray on the cheek and Gray whispered in her ear which caused Juvia to blush, Lucy sighed and pulled Juvia "Bye Gray~ C'mon Juvia" Lucy interupted. "Bye Gray-sama!" She quickly said before Lucy shut the door closed.

"are you serious with Juvia?" Natsu asked "Yeah dude. She's just different" Gray sighed looking at the spot where Juvia was. 'Different..' Natsu thought.

* * *

Hi! and Bye! Im really leaving tomorrow for real :) I hope you like this one and if you did..

Please leave a review and tell me what you think !


	9. Chapter 8 Fake relationship

**Hi Guys :) Im back! Im sorry for not updating early, I was just so tired from traveling for 8 hours in a cramped up Car (-_-") **

**Anyways I hope you like this chapter**

**I dont own FairTail!**

* * *

Previously~

She got the chopsticks he was holding, Picked up some rice "Say Ahh" Lucy instructed Natsu, He nodded and followed. He ate the food on the chopsticks and chewed cutely, she giggled 'He is so cute' She thought. Then she started to feel something different but she ignored it and continued to feed Natsu the food she cooked.

When it got late and the girl's started to get tired they decided to leave "No dont leave me Lucy!" natsu whined like a baby calling for his mom, "Im tired Natsu, I want to sleep" She stood up from his bed, then Natsu pulled her which made her fall on him "Then sleep with me" He said huskily "N-No!" She was blushing "Oh c'mon Luce! You could sleep beside me" He kept on whining. 'He's an idiot, but a cute idiot' she thought to herself "Bye Natsu~ I'll see you tomorrow" Lucy ignored the protest's coming from Natsu

Juvia kissed Gray on the cheek and Gray whispered in her ear which caused Juvia to blush, Lucy sighed and pulled Juvia "Bye Gray~ C'mon Juvia" Lucy interupted. "Bye Gray-sama!" She quickly said before Lucy shut the door closed.

"are you serious with Juvia?" Natsu asked "Yeah dude. She's just different" Gray sighed looking at the spot where Juvia was. 'Different..' Natsu thought.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

**BEEP! BEEP!**

Damn it. I just came from the hospital, I was in the dorm all alone since Gray was in a full body cast back in the hospital.

Today was hell day. Today is the day I have to meet Lisanna in the park, I grumbled to the shower and changed into a plain white shirt and jeans. This is the worst day ever first I have a messed up arm and now I have to meet the girl who was obsessed with me, I would rather be Gray's servant than spend hours and hours of hearing how Me and Lisanna are 'perfect' for each other. It doesnt mean I hate her, actually when she isn't crazy she's really nice and a great friend but that version of herself was rare to come out.

I walked out of my dorm and locked the door and started to walk to the park. I hope she doesn- "NATSUU!" tackle me... She jumped on me from the bush and now I am on the ground with her hugging me to my death "L-Lisanna.." She quickly got off me and helped me up. "I missed you so much Natsu! What happened to your arm?! and Why didnt you call? Why didnt you visit me? Why-" She kept going on and on, I stopped her "I broke it. Im sorry Lisanna, I was just busy.. with SCHOOL" Yah good excuse. Then I took a good look at her and she was beautiful! She had a great figure but it couldnt compare to Lucy's Figure, Lucy.. damn! Her body could make any guy drool.

"Natsu you got really tall and more handsome! All I want to do is have you to myself.." She mumbled the last part. "What-" I heard a little of the last part "NOTHING! Natsu why dont we go for a walk around the park" She laughed nervously. I just nodded unsure, "So Natsu, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked. I tensed up a little, how do I answer her? If I say the truth she'll force me into a relationship and be trapped forever! Waahhh! how do I escape this..

then suddenly "MAKE WAY FOR THE PRINCESS!" I turned to the person shouting

Lucy? a princess? and a weird guy?

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Lu-pi!" Dan slow ran to me, I just sweat dropped at his stupidity. When he finally stopped in front of me he glomped me into a hug "D-Dan!" I tried to push him then he let me go and got my hand, Damn it Im trapped. Guess no going back now, He pulled me into the park "DAN SLOW DOWN!" I shouted. Then He stopped to look at me "Sorry Lu-pi! I am just so excited to be here with a beautiful woman" He smiled at me, He kinda reminds me of a certain pink haired male. The only difference is that Natsu isnt a stalker.

"Where are we going Dan?" I really dont want to be here. "Let's go around the park, you could be the princess and I could be the knight that protects you" Is he serious, this is only once Lucy. Bear with it Lucy, you can do this. "Whatever" what kind of a date is this..

Dan kept shouting "MAKE WAY FOR THE PRINCESS!" Everyone just looked at him like he was crazy, I tried to ignore the looks. "Lucy?" a low voice called, I turned to the person who said my name "Lucy?" He called again. "Natsu? what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking the same question Lucy, or should I say Princess" he smirked "Dont call me that. How is your arm?" I looked at his cast. "Fine now since I had a wonderful nurse last night" then I blushed at the compliment. "Ahem.." a woman beside Natsu said , I didnt notice her a few minutes ago. "Oh sorry, this is Lisanna" He introduced the white haired beauty beside him. She was so.. pretty, Is she Natsu's Girlfriend? "And this is Lucy" He said to Lisanna

"Hello Lucy" She offered a hand shake, She doesnt seem bad. I smiled "Hi Lisanna, Nice to meet you" I shook her hand. She suddenly held my hand so tightly that it could break, I quickly retreated my hand from her death grip and held it close to my chest. What is wrong with her?! She smiled so innocently like nothing just happend. I take it back, She is A DEVIL but what did I do to make her hate me so much after a few seconds.

"Lu-pi? who are these people?" My thoughts were cut off by Dan, I almost forgot about Dan. "OH Dan, this is Natsu and Lisanna" I introduced them to him "I am Dan Straight, Lu-pi's Knight and shining armour" He sparkled as he introduced himself to them. "E-eh.." I dont know how to respond to that "Oh really. I am Natsu Dragneel , Lucy's Mighty Brave handsome Dragon." Natsu said back to Dan. I sweat dropped at the two "I dont like this man Lu-pi" He whispered loudly at me "I dont like you either!" Natsu shouted in the background. I giggled at the two

"Knights are suppose to protect the princess from the Dragon"

"Dragons could beat a knight any day, then I'll steal Lucy from the likes of you!"

"Knights are better!"

"NO! Dragons!"

They just kept on arguing on which is better and who would get the princess A.K.A. me in the end. I ignored them and walked over to a near by bench to rest a little until Dan and Natsu are done fighting. "He's Mine." A whisper said in my ear, I jumped out of my seat surprised. I looked to the side and I saw Lisanna sitting on the same bench where I was just sitting, How did I not notice her TWICE. This girl is creepy "Wh-what?" I didnt know what in the world she's talking about "Natsu. He is mine" She said more clearly. Natsu? She likes Natsu? "Uhh-"

"LUCY!"

"LU-PI!"

The two men shouted, I turned to look at them. "What?" They are making such a scene, "TELL HIM THAT YOU LIKE ME BETTER!" Natsu pointed at Dan "NO! Lu-pi! TELL HIM YOU LIKE ME!" He pointed back at Natsu. That was it. I couldn't keep myself sane anymore, with Lisanna creeping me out and these two idiots shouting like barbarians

"QUIET! YOU TWO IDIOT BEHAVE OR I WILL MAKE YOU." I shouted, letting all my anger explode out. Then I started panting trying to catch my breath, Dan and Natsu turned Pale. Then I noticed everyone in the park were staring at me. Damn it. I coughed awkwardly "Dan Lets go" I walked ahead avoiding awkward stares from strangers. Dan caught up beside me and stayed quiet, I guess he was frightened from earlier. I sighed.. this couldnt get any worse

"LUCY! WAIT!"

I turned to look at Natsu, He ran to us "Why dont we hang out all together?" he asked. I didnt want to get stuck alone with Dan, maybe if Natsu and Lisanna were there it would make it easier. But Natsu and Dan dont get along very well which might end up into a fight and Lisanna will bug me about Natsu being hers. So what do I pick? Awkward Date or Barbaians and creeper...

"Okay" it cant get any worse than it already is, and I'm not really in the mood to deal with cheesy lines from Dan. Natsu smiled and ran back to get Lisanna "But Lu-pi! I dont want to hang out with Mr. Ugly Dragon over there" Dan whined "Its either we hang out with them or no hang out at all" I said to Dan. He pouted "Fine. As long as Im with you Lu-pi" He smiled

When the four of us walked, I could see Natsu was cheerful about something and Lisanna had a dark aura surrounding her. What is with them anyway? "Natsu what is your relationship with Lisanna?" I was curious "She's just a old friend. Why? Is Princess Lucy Jealous" He mocked. I hit him on the head "Do not call me that and I am not jealous just curious" He pouted rubbing the back of his head "Why does Dan get to call you Princess and I cant" Dan and Lisanna were in a conversation of their own, My guess is that they're taking about Natsu and I

"Why? Is Dragon Natsu Jealous" I mocked him the same way he did to me. "I like the sound of that. You should call me your Dragon all the time" He smirked, I scowled failing to annoy him but instead made him happy. "Shut up Idiot, Your Lisanna's" He cocked an eyebrow up "What?" I turned to him "She said Your hers" He looked at her seriously "I will never be hers, She is just saying that because she cant take a hint"

Take a hint? "What do you mean?" I asked "Nothing. Anyway since you know about Lisanna who is Dan to you?" He asked, I guess it wont hurt to tell him "He is in love with me but Im not with him, He wont let me go and Keeps on bugging me to go out with him. So I did in exchange he stops calling me. So In other words, My Stalker." I explained. Then he started to burst in laughter, I knew he would react this way "Laugh all you want, It's the same with you anyway" He stopped his Laughter "You Figured-"

"It's obvious, she's in love with you the same way Dan is with me" I quickly figured it out after I explained Dan to Natsu, realizing what natsu meant by _Cant take a hint._

"Hey Luce. I've got an Idea" Natsu said, I raised an eyebrow "What is it?"

"Be my girlfriend" Not again

"Look, Natsu I alr-"

"So Dan would get off your back and Lisanna would get off mine, then after we could go back to Normal. Well If you want to stop" He smirked at the last part. I thought about it, his plan might work but-

"Lisanna might kill me once she hears this" I said, She might actually rip my arm off next time "Lisanna is in love with me but she is still my friend, Once she hears this she'll back off. Trust me" Natsu explained.

"Only this once, just to get Dan to leave me alone. BUT After We will go back to being just friends" I stated firmly to Natsu

"Let's just see Princess" He smirked then walked ahead

* * *

**I am so sorry Lisanna fans who are reading my story, I really like her character but I just wanted to make my story a little interesting so I made her obsessed with Natsu and sorry for the sucky chapter, I had writers block and I didn't know what to write.**

**My next Chapter might be updated tomorrow! Only if you guys...**

**Leave me a review and Tell me what you think! :D**


	10. Chapter 9 Moving on and Ice cream

**Hey, I told you I would update today :)**

**I dont own Fairytail! PLEASE ENJOY**

* * *

Previously~

"Hey Luce. I've got an Idea" Natsu said, I raised an eyebrow "What is it?"

"Be my girlfriend" Not again

"Look, Natsu I alr-"

"So Dan would get off your back and Lisanna would get off mine, then after we could go back to Normal. Well If you want to stop" He smirked at the last part. I thought about it, his plan might work but-

"Lisanna might kill me once she hears this" I said, She might actually rip my arm off next time "Lisanna is in love with me but she is still my friend, Once she hears this she'll back off. Trust me" Natsu explained.

"Only this once, just to get Dan to leave me alone. BUT After We will go back to being just friends" I stated firmly to Natsu

"Let's just see Princess" He smirked then walked ahead

* * *

After the agreement with Natsu and Lucy, Natsu held Lucy's hand and they caught up to Lisanna and Dan. "Do you think they'll notice?" Lucy whispered to Natsu "Its Lisanna. She notices the slightest change about me and around me." Natsu replied while walking hand and hand with his suppose to be_ 'Girlfriend'. _Lucy just nodded in response

When they finally caught up to the other two, Lucy and Natsu tried to act as normal as they could. "Oh Nat-" Lisanna turned to face Natsu but noticed his hand laced with Lucy's. Lisanna's face started to get boil with anger and jealousy "I TOLD YOU NATSU WAS MINE LUCY!" Lisanna laced Lucy's name in venom. Dan looked to see what the commotion was all about but then his face turned shocked and then angry "Get your filthy claws of my Lu-pi!" Dan shouted

Lucy and Natsu sweat dropped at the Jealous two, they weren't expecting this kind of reaction "N-Now Dan, Natsu is my .. My.. M-My B-B-Boy...BOYFRIEND" Natsu had to pat her back to make her say the word. "Lisanna I am not yours. I am sorry, but I love Lucy" Natsu said calmly to the white haired beauty "Why did you pick the Gay Dragon over me!?" Dan stated furiously "I AM NOT GAY!" Natsu retorted back

"Says the guy with pink hair.." Dan muttered and huffed like a little child. "I didnt choose the color, you Sad excuse of a Knight!" Natsu insulted. "Boys..." Lucy warned. The Guys straightened up once they heard Lucy's warning, Lucy sighed. "I pick Natsu, Dan. I am sorry" Lucy apologized to Dan "B-But, why him. I want to hear you explain what he has that I don't " Dan hid his face 'What do I say to him?' Lucy thought.

She thought for a moment, then came up with a great reason "He has my love" She stated. Dan was shocked at her answer "I love you too but I am in love with Natsu" She continued. It was Natsu's turn to be shocked 'She loves me?' He thought but he shook his head 'No, this is just an act' He tried to believe that she was just acting. "Okay Lu-pi, I understand. I'll leave you to him" Dan was disappointed "haha, Im such a fool" He tried to laugh it off. Lucy felt really bad, but she just couldnt return his love. Lucy hugged him "Goodbye Dan. Soon you'll love another again and next time she'll be even better" Lucy tried to cheer him up.

Natsu just watched them, Dan nodded "Thank you Lu-pi but no one could be better. And Natsu please take care of her, she is special. I think I'll go now, thank you for meeting me Lucy" Dan said, Lucy was shocked that he called her by her name only. Dan smiled but this time it was genuine and with that he left the park and walked away to move on. Lucy sighed in relief 'Finally its over'

Well, maybe for her but not for a certain pink haired male. Lisanna was just in the background surrounded with a dark aura and beaming eyes 'We forgot about her' Lucy and Natsu shivered. Then Natsu turned to Lisanna "Lucy...with...My..Natsu" Lisanna whispered "Uh-uhhh Lisanna" Natsu tried to ease her from her shock "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" Lisanna questioned then glared at Lucy 'Damn it, what do I tell her..' Natsu thought "A week ago" Lucy answered for him confidently, Lisanna glared harder which made all the confidence in Lucy go away. "I DIDNT ASK YOU!" Lisanna shouted

Natsu turned serious, He didnt like it when Lucy was getting shout at by Lisanna "Lisanna, dont shout at my girlfriend" Lisanna looked at Natsu "DONT call her that, you should be calling me that NOT her" Lisanna protested. "Please Lisanna.. I love her" Natsu said softly. Then Lisanna tensed up at the tone he used 'He really does love her, what kind of a friend am I?!' She questioned herself. The Lisanna stayed quiet for a while and thought about the whole thing. 'I thought Natsu said lisanna wouldnt freak out, such a Liar' Lucy thought while cowering behind Natsu, she was scared at the unpredictable Lisanna.

Then after a moment Lisanna suddenly smiled like she wasn't jealous in the first place "Okay Natsu, I apologize for shouting a while ago" She apologized. Lucy was surprised at the sudden reaction from the white haired female 'She was just furious a moment ago and now she acts like she's fine with it' Lucy thought. Natsu nodded "apology accepted Lisanna and thank you for understanding" Lucy looked at Natsu still shocked. Lisanna nodded "Now if you excuse me, I still have to visit Mira-nee and Elf-nii" she made a excuse "Okay, see ya Lisanna" Natsu said, and with that the Lisanna left the fake couple.

Natsu sighed in relief, NOW Its done. Lucy was still confused at the White Haired Female "Natsu, why did Lisanna react like that?" She turned to face him "I told you, Lisanna isnt just my stalker but also my childhood friend. Once she heard me say I love you, she put aside her feelings and put mine first just like what a friend would do. That's just what Lisanna does" He explained, Lucy processed the information for a moment "I feel bad now.." She put down her head "Why?"

"Because of me, she is heartbroken" Lucy said "Its not your fault, even from the start I would never return her feeling. Actually because of you she might even move on, so technically you saved her from a one-sided love" Natsu told Lucy, Lucy eyes widened "When did you become smart?" Natsu scoweled "I'm not stupid, Weirdo"

"Yah but youre a idiot, Idiot." Lucy hissed back "Correction. _Your_ Idiot" He moved closer to Lucy. She blushed but she panicked and pushed his face "Sh-Shut up" She pushed him away. Natsu removed her hand from his face, he was annoyed that she did that but then his facial expression changed into a smirk "_Why not, I AM your Boyfriend" _He moved again closer to her but this time he pinned her to a tree with his one good arm, good thing there weren't much people in the Park.

Lucy turned red, in exchange Natsu chuckled at her. "You look so weird when you blush" She pouted still blushing then she smacked him lightly on the chest, then she stomped away "Idiot." She muttered "Aw. C'mon Luce, I was just kidding" Natsu was trying to catch up to Lucy , but Lucy walked faster trying to avoid Natsu. Natsu soon caught up to her then held onto her wrist then pulled her to make her face him. "I was just kidding Luce. You look pretty cute when you blush" He said huskily, he really meant it. Lucy blushed for the second time but she was trying to hold it "Stop That!" She smacked him again but this time on his broken arm, which made him yelp in pain.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

I was groaning in pain from the smack from Lucy "I'm going home" Lucy said walking off again. "Wait!" I didnt want her to leave yet, I didnt wake up early for nothing. "What Natsu" Lucy turned to look at me. What can I do to make Lucy stay...

"Let's go on a date." I offered, maybe she'll even agree to be my real girlfriend at the end of the date "Nat-" I stopped her "We're here already, Both of our dates left so why not?" I continued, "Fine but your paying" She walked over to me. I grinned widely ,satisfied that she agreed. "What kind of gentleman do you take me for?" I grabbed her hand and kissed it, I smirked. "A perverted idiot kind" She responded, I froze at her answer but then I shrugged it off. "And now you have me all to yourself" I said. She scoffed "I don't own you"

"Oh but Princess, I am your boyfriend. Remember" I retorted back "No you aren't" She crossed her arms. "Fine then, I guess I'll call Dan that you're free" I black mailed. "Go ahead, I'll call Lisanna" She black mailed back. "Touche Princess, c'mon let's go to our date" I held out for her. She looked at me "Dont call me that" She said and hugged my arm "Whatever you say" I said. She smiled and we walked off to our date.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"What are we going to do first Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Let's go get ice cream" Natsu said walking leading Lucy to a small Ice cream shop in the center of the park. Once they entered, they were welcomed with the scent of different flavors. "Welcome to Lovely Ice Cream shop" the man who owns the little shop welcomed.

Lucy and Natsu walked to the cashier "what will you have?" The Cashier Woman asked, Natsu looked at Lucy "What do you want?" Lucy looked up to the menu board 'chocolate,vanilla,choco mint, orange...Strawberry!' Lucy thought "I want a strawberry ice cream please" Lucy told Natsu. He nodded "Two Strawberry Ice cream please" He ordered. The cashier nodded and walked away to get their Ice cream. Once Natsu and Lucy got their ice cream they made way to a table near the window

"You like strawberry too?" Lucy asked as she put a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth. Natsu looked at the blonde "Yup, the color of the ice cream reminds me of me, so the first thing comes in my mind is that it tasted awesome like me" Lucy scowled "Vain much.." She said "Hey, its the truth. Everyone wants a piece of this" Natsu pointed at himself. Lucy scoffed "Ha. You wish" She crossed her arms. "Admit it Lucy, even you are attracted to me" Natsu said.

Lucy froze 'He isnt wrong. He IS good looking, but I dont like him that way...right?' She thought "You are a little good looking-" "AHA! I knew it! I knew you liked me" He boasted. Lucy sighed while Natsu did his victory pose.

The whole date Lucy and Natsu got to know more about each other. About their past, their secrets and some hobbies they do. They laughed and enjoyed each others company, but soon it had to end.

Natsu walked Lucy to her Dorm "Uhh I guess See ya lat-" Natsu was cut off when Lucy kissed his cheek "Bye Natsu, Thanks for the date. I had fun, text me. okay?" Lucy smiled at the blushing male "O-Okay" He was speechless. And then Lucy entered her dorm and closed the door leaving Natsu. Natsu snapped back to reality when he heard the door slam closed, then he ran his hand on his pink locks

"Bye Lucy.." He whispered to himself

* * *

Hiya! To the people who read my other story **'Im Getting Married!'** I will update the next chapter tomorrow, I am too tired from going out.

If you liked this chapter please leave me a review and Tell me what you think! :)


	11. Chapter 10 Ignorance

Help me people! I have ZERO Motivation to keep on writing, I want to update but I have a writers block.. I want to make you guys really happy when you read my stories but I can't help feel like Im disappointing you guys, and If I am I AM SO SORRY! I also have to warn you, THIS Chapter is short :/

Anyways I wrote a chapter.. I dont Fairytail! PLEASE ENJOY

* * *

Previously~

Lucy froze 'He isnt wrong. He IS good looking, but I dont like him that way...right?' She thought "You are a little good looking-" "AHA! I knew it! I knew you liked me" He boasted. Lucy sighed while Natsu did his victory pose.

The whole date Lucy and Natsu got to know more about each other. About their past, their secrets and some hobbies they do. They laughed and enjoyed each others company, but soon it had to end.

Natsu walked Lucy to her Dorm "Uhh I guess See ya lat-" Natsu was cut off when Lucy kissed his cheek "Bye Natsu, Thanks for the date. I had fun, text me. okay?" Lucy smiled at the blushing male "O-Okay" He was speechless. And then Lucy entered her dorm and closed the door leaving Natsu. Natsu snapped back to reality when he heard the door slam closed, then he ran his hand on his pink locks

"Bye Lucy.." He whispered to himself

* * *

2 days later~

Natsu was avoiding Lucy everywhere. Whenever she passes him she tries to greet him but he would just shrug it off and look at her. Lucy was confused at the treatment she's been getting since the park incident. So she decided to ask one of his friends if he mentioned anything about her to them. Lucy thought Natsu as a close friend and a very dear one to her, she gotten closer and more comfortable around Natsu during her date with him.

She walked through the halls to the cafeteria, once she entered she scanned through the table until she spotted the group of boys sitting at the back of the cafeteria. It was a good thing Natsu wasn't there yet, then she walked over to the guys "Hey Guys"

Then all the guys put all their attention on Lucy "Oh hey Lucy" Gray greeted. The other boys greeted her as well, she was relieved that whatever she did to make Natsu pissed didn't affect her other friends "Hey, do you know why Natsu's been so.. distant?" She asked. The boys exchanged glances at each other, it looked like they were hiding a secret from the blonde. "Umm Lucy, Natsu is... lets just say. He is experiencing something new to him" Jellal said. Then Lucy's expression turned confused "What do you mean?"

"We aren't suppose to tell you." Jellal told her, a little nervous for being the one to say this to the blonde. Then Lucy tilted her head to the side "Why?". Then Gajeel was a little sick of this conversation already "Why dont you just ask pink idiot instead" He was irritated. Lucy thought about it "So he's not mad at me?"

"Oh ho. The COMPLETE opposite Lucy" Gray chuckled at his statement. Lucy was dumbfounded at him "Just talk to him. He needs it" Jellal patted her shoulder and the guys stood up and made their way out of the cafeteria. They left Lucy more confused than she was already, then she walked away to her own table with her friends.

'New things?' She thought, but then she shrugged it away and joined the conversation with her friends

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

Fuck. I bet she's pissed that I'm not talking to her, I hit my self on the head. Bad Natsu! Bad Natsu! Ba-

I stopped when I entered the cafeteria, I saw Lucy.. talking to my friends. Now what do I do?! I can't face her now. Then my stomach started to rumble, damn it. I was so hungry that I could eat a cow, but I can't go in. Then I peeked again to check if Lucy was still talking to them, but then the guys stood up and walked away. Their coming this way! Shit. If they found out I was waiting out here they're going to call me a wimp for not going in just because Lucy was there.

I am a Wimp.

All she fucking did was kiss me on the chick and then what did I do!? I FUCKING FREAKED OUT AND CHICKENED OUT! Ugh, Normally if a girl did that I would've forgotten about it after a minute. Why is it different with Lucy?

"Oi Flame Butt! What you doing out here?" I snapped out of my thought when Gray called me. I turned to the right to face my best friends "Dont tell me you waited out here just because of Lucy" Jellal sighed in disappointment. Then Gajeel and Gray roared with Luahgter at the bluenette's comment, then I snapped a vain "SHUT UP IDIOTS" I shouted.

"haha... Oh dude, You've got it BAD" Gray wiped a tear, What does He know?! He doesn't even admit that he likes that Hot creepy girl that is completely in love with his ass. "Whatever Ice shit!"

"What you call me Fire Fart!"

Jellal got irritated at the two bickering and snapped a vain "Quiet you two!" He sternly said. That's Jellal for you, he's the leader of everything. Gajeel just snorted at us, then suddenly my stomach rumbled again. So hungry..

"Natsu why don't you just hurry up and get something from the vending machine so we can practice already" Jellal instructed while crossing his arms, I nodded and ran to the vending machine to get a energy bar until someone called for me.

"NATSUU!" Then I turned to look who it was, it was Mirajane. "Oh hey Mira, hows your sister holding up?" I asked her, Mira was the elder sister of my personal stalker. "actually She's happy you told her your girlfriend was Lucy, she might even Move on. Oh yah what the fuck was THAT all about,FAKING your girlfriend just to get my sister of you back?!" Mira scolded. I flicnhed a bit, she use to be a bully in her middle school years called _'Demon Mira'_ but when Lisanna moved to a different school she suddenly became nice and sweet. Mira rarely gets pissed though and this was one of the times she would turn back to her old self.

I held my hands up in the air signaling surrender, then she sighed to calm down "Ugh, nevermind. The good thing is that Lisa might move on from her obsession, anyway Natsu. I was here to tell you Lucy is worried about you" Mira said. I looked at 'She's worried?'

"Yah she is, so you have to straighten things up with her" She said Like she read my mind. I looked behind the white haired female to the group of girls, but to Lucy specifically. She was smiling and giggling with her friend, then I could see it in her eyes that something was bothering her. Then I looked back to Mira "Okay, tell her to meet me later after classes" I told her.

Its about time I need to say something to her.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Natsu ran back to his teammates to practice. Then Mira smiled and walked back to her table "Hey Lucy, I have good news!" Mira said excitedly. Then Lucy looked at Mira "What is it?"

"Natsu wants to talk to you after classes" Mira smiled at the blonde, then Lucy suddenly turned shocked and happy. She was happy to finally to talk to Natsu "Really?" She asked with wide eyes. Mira nodded happy and clapped her hands together. Mira shipped Lucy and Natsu even if her little sister was in love with him, she just thought Lisanna wasn't really IN Love with him, it was just an illusion to her, she believed Lisanna didn't find the one yet. She even forgave Lucy for pretending to be the fake girlfriend of Natsu, but she believes it won't be fake any time soon.

"You hear that Lucy! He misses you" Cana patted Lucy's back and smiled proudly at Lucy, Lucy blushed a bit and had a slight smile. Then suddenly the girls changed the topic back to what they were talking about, I think it was about 'How Jellal looks Sexy and How Erza should make a move already' everyone just giggled while the scarlet haired female blushed different shades of red.

* * *

In the Field~

"Okay brats, If you want to win the championship You better not slack off!" Gildarts said. Then blew the whistle wish meant that it was time to warm up, Jellal walked to the front of the team and instructed them to do push-ups while he lead the counting. "Oi, You got balls yet to talk to bunny girl" Gajeel said to the pinkette doing his push- ups. The three guys didn't have trouble with these kind of training since they have very well built bodies, another reason why they are popular with the girls. "Yah. Talking to her later after class" Natsu replied

Once they finished they're push-ups, the next exercise was sit-ups. Jellal as usual was leading his team since it is his job after all. "Hey FlameBrain! I heard from Metal head you finally grew a pair" Gray said after his 30th sit-up, and he wasn't sweating yet. Natsu looked at his rival "Yah, what's it to yah Ice Face" Natsu hissed.

"What you gonna say?" Gray asked him, then Natsu thought about it for a few seconds.

"I dont know" He simply said.

"You Idiot! This is LUCY We're talking about here!" Gray scolded his rival, then Natsu looked at him "Then what do I say?" He asked, he really didn't know what to say to the blonde. "OH I Dont know, WHAT ABOUT I Freaking Love you!" He shouted, which got all the attention of his team mates. Then Gray noticed everyone was staring at him, The whole team roared with Laughter at Gray's so called confession.

"Dude. I knew that you were Gay" Natsu said seriously, the Gray looked at him. "IM NOT GAY YOU WALKING MATCH STICK!" Gray insulted but Natsu just waved him off "Suure your not" he said sarcastically. That made the team laugh harder because of Natsu's comment. Gray turned red from embarrassment, which made him shut up.

Then Natsu went back to his exercise, then started to think 'Am I really In love with her?' He thought about it. He thought about the signs and the reasons why and why not to be in love with Lucy. Natsu was thinking so much about it that when one of his team mates offered him some Spicy Soba, HE refused! And when Gray insulted him, Natsu shrugged it off and walked away from the stripper.

His friend's were worried for Natsu, they've never seen Natsu think this much about one thing. They were also worried about Lucy, For all they know Natsu might be so dense about his feelings and not even realize it, not to mention Lucy's as well.

Yup. Lucy has taken a liking to the Pink haired Idiot, some how the date made Lucy realize how much of an idiot Natsu is but really Mature and Caring towards people too. She saw the other side of him, the better one (Well that's what Lucy thinks)

She just has to wait after class to find out what Natsu's thinking about and most importantly **what he Feels about Her.**

* * *

Hiya , well that's about the last of my motivation of the day. Yeah, Yeah I know it's SUPER FREAKING SHORT but that's how much my motivation is :(

You know what'll give me motivation. REVIEWS, good ones. The more reviews the better the chapter :D And not to mention Ideas and suggestions about the story.

So go on! Leave me a review and suggest me great ideas!


	12. Chapter 11 Realization of the idiot

Hey :D I've got my motivation to write back! And I am really sorry for giving the wrong idea that I was going to end this story unfinished, I am not that kind of writer.

Anyway lets start reading. I dont own Fairytail! PLEASE ENJOY

* * *

Previously~

Then Natsu went back to his exercise, then started to think 'Am I really In love with her?' He thought about it. He thought about the signs and the reasons why and why not to be in love with Lucy. Natsu was thinking so much about it that when one of his team mates offered him some Spicy Soba, HE refused! And when Gray insulted him, Natsu shrugged it off and walked away from the stripper.

His friend's was worried for Natsu, they've never seen Natsu think this much about one thing. They were also worried about Lucy, For all they know Natsu might be so dense about his feelings and not even realize it, not to mention Lucy's as well.

Yup. Lucy has taken a liking to the Pink haired Idiot, some how the date made Lucy realize how much of an idiot Natsu is but really Mature and Caring towards people too. She saw the other side of him, the better one (Well that's what Lucy thinks)

She just has to wait after class to find out what Natsu's thinking about and most importantly **what he Feels about Her.**

* * *

'RIIING! RIIING!' The school bell rung.

Lucy was in deep thought about the idiot she calls 'Best Friend'. She was sure she had feelings for him, but she was too stubborn to even realize it as REAL feelings. She thought it was how she was suppose to feel around her best friend. 'I wonder what he's doing..' She thought.

Her thoughts were cut off by a bluenette "Hey Lucy. Classes are over already , aren't you going to meet Natsu?" Levy asked. Lucy shot up from her seat and looked at the empty classroom, she didn't even realize when the bell rung. Then Lucy quickly packed up her stuff and ran out of the empty room leaving Levy dumbfounded.

Levy sighed "Oh thanks Levy for not leaving you" Levy said to herself sarcastically, then muttered under her breath as she walked out as well.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

Shit.

I was running to my locker to fix up my stuff for the weekend, if I was going to work things out with Natsu I needed to hurry up or Cana would get on my case again for not having free time with her. Cana is like my second Mom, she was my dorm mate and close friends. She loves to Party and drink, but in reality she is miss responsible. Well, mostly around me.

Cana was the reason I met Natsu and I'm grateful for that, I mean without him I would've not met my other guy friends like Gray, Loke, Gajeel and Jellal. He also cares a lot about his friends which is my favorite trait about him, and whenever Im around him I feel so warm and protected. I've never felt that way since ... since my mother passed..

I shook all bad memories and shrugged it off. Once I was done getting the stuff I needed and walked out to meet Pinky, not until someone bumped into me which caused me to drop my books "Hey! Watch it. Will ya?!" A guy said as he walked pass me, he was kinda good looking but a prick. His looks are wasted on his horrible personality. Damn Freak, he didn't even help me pick up my books.

I was picking up my books and muttered curse words, then suddenly a hand took one of my books. I looked up to see who was helping me pick up my stuff from the ground to be surprised with another dashing blonde man, he had a scar across his eye. He glanced at me with a smirk but then I blushed and turn away, I stood up to thank him "Thanks.." as I took my book away from him "No problem. I just couldn't ignore a damsel in distress" He took my hand than kissed it.

I blushed shades of red and took my hand away from him, He chuckled "Im Sting. I'll see you around, k?" He said as he smirked. It's like his smirk was permanent on his face, I just nodded and walked pass him. That guy... Sting..

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

It was finally the end of practice and time to face Lucy. I still didn't know what to do, she was just so complicated. Why in the world was I feeling this way, She was just one of my Best friends. Yah, that's it..

But at the same time she isn't just my friend, Im never this close with a girl not even with Lisa or Erza. Am I? no I can't be, Natsu never ties down to one girl. NEVER! but what if..

No, stop thinking this way Natsu. She's just like one of the guys, but not a guy.. Lucy, she was the hottest in the school and the most beautiful in my eyes yet she's too dense to notice all the stares from the guys. I growled, I will not let anyone touch my Luce with their filthy-

Wait. My Luce?

"Fuck." I muttered a little too loud, then all my friends were looking at me weirdly "Oi, aren't you going to Lucy yet?" Gajeel broke the awkwardness. Oh that's right! I almost forgot about that "Oh right. I'm heading off" I waved at them as I walked out. What am I going to say to her? What is she going to say to me? Oh god..

Dont blow it Dragneel, just say what you need to say she'll understand. I walked in front of the golden gate in front of School and waited for the blonde beauty. What if she'll turn me down like before? What if she laughs and thinks it's a joke? What if she'll hate me for ruining our friendship...

I just need to answer one question before I say one thing, Do I Really L-Love Her?

Even in my head saying that word was like poisoning me, it was going against everything I believed in. I mean, c'mon Natsu. When was the the last time you had a serious relationship? Never. The most serious I've gotten was with a spicy turkey sandwich with double cheese. Mmm Spicy Turkey..

Snap out of it Natsu! Focus. Now about Lucy-

I stopped in my tracks, I saw Lucy with a guy and not just any guy. She was talking to Sting, that stupid Basket ball player. Calm down Natsu, he was just helping Lucy out and she's just blushing...

.

.

SHE IS BLUSHING!

I am going to Murder that Sting! I was about to until someone tapped my shoulder "Hey Natsu." A girl said nervously, she was fidgeting and squirming. "U-uhh" I really didn't mind her, all I cared about right now was Lucy and that Bastard. "Natsu I need to tell you something" She said. What now, I was here a few steps watching MY Girl blushing over a dude.. wait My girl? Luce is my girl? (Natsu is being a idiot.. -_- i know..)

"Well this is kinda bad ti-" I tried to walk away but she pulled me "NO! I-I mean.. I need to talk now" She blurted out, I guess this is really important but I couldn't just stand here while Lucy is just right there! "Fine but make it quick"

"IREALLYLIKEYOU!" She shouted and closed her eyes, then I looked at her confusedly. "I mean... i like you.." She said more clearly and softly. Just great, another fangirl just what I needed. Then I put a fake smile and pat her shoulder, I really hated doing this but she couldn't move on if.. "Im sorry but I'm not interested" I plainly said, then she widened her eyes forming tears. I really hate doing this, it just kills me when I make a girl cry just because I can't return the feelings but I just can't lead them on. Then she ran away crying, I sighed and ran my hand across my pink hair "Damn it.."

Then that's when it hit me, Lucy! I was about to turn back to Lucy but when I saw her , Sting already left and she was walking over to me with a smile and tint of pink on her cheeks. Now I will really hunt down that Bastard, I am the only one who is suppose to make Lucy blush! Not him. I huffed and crossed my arms at her, she looked at me weirdly "Are you mad at me?" she asked sadly. Damn, making a girl sad is one thing but MAKING LUCY SAD IS ARMAGEDDON! well for me..

"No!" I waved my hands to comfort her "Then why did you look so angry and ignore me for the past two days?" She asked, so she really was upset. Im such an idiot "Im really sorry, I just had to think about stuff and Im not mad you...Im mad at Sting.." I muttered the last part softly, it didn't look like she heard it

"What were you thinking about that made you want ignore me?" She pouted. Oh that I might possibly love you "Nothing important." I lied. Then there was an awkward pause of silence, I felt really uncomfortable under Lucy's gaze, she was just staring at me weirdly "Uh Why you staring?"

"I feel different around you." She simply stated. That hit me hard in the chest, my heart started to flutter. I sound such like a girl "Wh-what do you mean?" damn my stutttering. "Oh I don't know.. I think I like you more, Something's just different." She confessed. Did she really mean that? How could she just say that like it was a normal thing but what the hell about Sting?! "Dont you have Sting" I looked away and scowled.

She must've remembered the blonde bastard cuz she blushed, I so want to murder him "W-what about him all of a sudden?!" She stated. "Don't you like him, by the looks of it He really likes you" I said with venom. She looked at me with confusion then quickly changed into a smirk "Why~ you jelly of Stingy" She said. There was a tint of red on my cheeks "N-No! And don't give him a Nickname like He's your bestfriend. I am your best friend, Not Him!" I shouted, oh god I just didn't say that. She was took back at my statement. I huffed and turn away

I was just so pissed at Sting but why in the world would I be so touchy, No one Touches My Lucy. I've decided. She is mine, but it's just as a best friend... I think.. Then I was surprised with a surprise Hug from Lucy, I looked down at her. She was giggling and smiling, she looked so bubbly and happy like a child. "I missed you idiot, never ignore me again got that? or I'll call Erza and Mira to hunt you down." She said. At first I was shocked but then I just sunk into the hug and hugged her back "Promise."

We let each other go, and she smiled at me "You were so jelly of Sting" She said, She really didn't let that go "No I wasn't!" I retorted. She just giggled more "Sure you weren't~ .. Idiot" She playfully punched me and ran away laughing. "Oh no you didn't, I'll catch you Heartifilia!" I ran after laughing with her. Then I finally caught up to her and slung her over my shoulder "NOO!" She shouted and laughed at the same time, her laugh was music to my ears. I let her down and tickled her until she couldn't take it anymore "Haha..." She stopped and stared up to me.

I knew it from the start...the first time I saw her...the first date...at first glance... I was already hooked..

I loved Lucy Heartifilia.

I was suppose to say it but she pushed me out of her and smiled down at me, I just loved it when she smiled "I've got to go Natsu, Cana would kill me if I came home late. Call me okay?" She waved and ran to her house. I was just left there, I waved bye at her. I wasn't able to say it and I don't even know if I'll ever say it...

I just chuckled at myself in pity, Why did I deny it. I was already a goner since the start "Im such an idiot."

* * *

Hey! Do you think this was good? I hope so..

If you think it's horrible, I am sorry.. :/

Anyway, either way leave me a review and Tell me what you think!


	13. Chapter 12 Attempts

**Hey.. I have bad News, I am going to start school really soon so I just want to announce that I am scheduling every update on Saturdays. Yup, I will not update everyday or every two days anymore :( You guys have to wait for Saturdays for a New Chapter...**

**Hey! But don't be so down , I know what'll make you happy. Read this chapter and leave a review :) I don't own Fairytail! PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

Previously~

I knew it from the start...the first time I saw her...the first date...at first glance... I was already hooked..

I loved Lucy Heartifilia.

I was suppose to say it but she pushed me out of her and smiled down at me, I just loved it when she smiled "I've got to go Natsu, Cana would kill me if I came home late. Call me okay?" She waved and ran to her house. I was just left there, I waved bye at her. I wasn't able to say it and I don't even know if I'll ever say it...

I just chuckled at myself in pity, Why did I deny it. I was already a goner since the start "Im such an idiot."

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

It's been a week since since I've realized that I loved Lucy and yet I haven't said anything about it. It's not like I didn't want to say it, I just lose the chance once I have it. Now I am daydreaming about Lucy yet again while my Friends are talking about some shit.

"Natsu what do you think?" I heard an Angels voice, I turned to Lucy "What?" I had no fucking idea what they were discussing "Day dreaming again eh?" The stripper messed up my hair, annoying bastard. Lucy sighed "What is it this time?" She asked. Then that's when I tensed up, I can't tell her that I was daydreaming about her!

Oh that I love you and You have no fucking Idea "Oh just about Someone" I said, it wasn't technically a lie. Lucy frowned a bit and turned away "Oh okay then.." She was upset? For what? I was about to ask her why but then someone called for her so yet again I didn't get enough time to talk to the girl I care about the most. Her frown turned upside down when she turned to the person that was calling for her, it was Sting. I growled, I've noticed that Lucy and that Bastard has gotten closer for the past week. I wanted to go up there and just take Lucy away but No one with common sense would do that, which makes sense for me to do it.

I walked up to them and just tossed Lucy over my shoulder without warning, Lucy didn't argue but I knew she was too shocked and surprised to react. Then I walked out of our classroom to the hall and then that's when Lucy realized she was being carried away from a conversation then she started to hit me on the back and protesting. Then when we were far from the class I finally put her down on the floor, thankfully there weren't anybody here. "What the hell did you do that for?!" She retorted, We were finally alone. This was my chance, I could confess everything to Lucy and that I really loved her! "Look Natsu if this is another joke about asking me to be your girlfriend I'll seriously consider calling Erza, it's not funny to joke about that" She crossed her arms and glared at me.

This is it. I Natsu Dragneel will finally confess to Lucy Heartifilia but then..

Instead of doing that, I chickened out AGAIN. I shrugged and said nothing "Fine then. If you excuse me I will be going back to Sting" She said as she walked away. No I can't just let her go back to him again, I pulled her wrist to stop her "What Natsu?" She said. I think I'm annoying her, Okay Natsu you dont want to make Lucy mad. Just Relax and say it, just tell her. GO tell her, say it..SAY IT!

"LUCY! I have something to say!" I shout which caused her to freak out. "O-okay?" She was freaked out for sure. Okay I finally got her attention, now SAY it more CALMLY. I inhaled and exhaled, I love you Lucy.

"Do you like to eat?" I asked. YOU IDIOT. I am hopeless, just utterly HOPELESS. Lucy got pissed "Are you implementing Im Fat Dragneel?!" She said, big mistake. "N-No Luce!" I tried to fix, see what I did?! I wanted to say I loved her and yet I asked if she liked to eat WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT COME FROM ANY WAY?!

"You know what Natsu I'm tired of these pranks, I'm going to class" She stomped away. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed in frustration, why is it so Hard.

"Hey Natsu!" A girl said behind me, I jumped in surprise then I looked at who called me. It's Lisanna "H-Hey Lisanna, what are you doing here?!" I asked, she smiled and hugged me tightly "I moved back here, and now I'm taking this school to be with you, Mira-nee and Elf-nii! Aren't you happy?" She said in a bubbly voice. Oh God.. School was the only place I could have relief and Now I have two problems. First My Lucy Problem and Now this, what else could make my life worse..

"So Natsu, are you and Lucy still going out?" She asked. Then I tensed up, oh shit! I forgot about the lie I told Lisanna. What am I going to say?! What am I going to do?! I can't tell her that it was a Lie to get her to move on, she'll cry and never talk to me then Mira will kill me. I can't say I'm still going out with Lucy, Im not even sure if Lucy will either kill me or help me out. "C-Cuz I was wondering if.. you know.. We could-" She continued and fidgeted "WHY dont we see Lucy" I awkwardly laughed then she pouted "Okay."

* * *

Then I walked in the classroom with a Lisanna clinging to my arm, Everyone was whispering 'Who's that girl with Natsu?' 'Is she his girlfriend?' 'She's Hot'. I groaned, then I saw Gray, Jellal and Gajeel staring and mouthing "What the Hell is Lisanna doing with you?!" then I mouthed back "I'll explain Later". Lisanna nudged me to walk so We started to make way to Lucy who was still talking to the Bastard. When she turned to face me she looked angry but when she saw Lisanna her expression turned into a shock and confused face. I smiled awkwardly "HEEY Lucy, REMEMBER Lisanna" I signaled to the white haired female beside me, all she did was smile as awkwardly as mine and Nodded frantically. "Hi Lucy" Lisanna smiled but I knew she was forcing it, there was an awkward silence and everyone in the room was staring at the four of us including Sting which made it even more awkward.

Lisanna was about to say something but Lucy beat her to it "I think I need to speak to Natsu for a while, excuse us Lisanna and Sting" She laughed awkwardly and pushed me to the hall. When we finally found a spot where no one could hear she glared at me "WHAT the fuck is Lisanna doing here?!" she shouted but not loud enough for the class to hear "She said she moved back and now she is taking classes with us. Im not happy about it either!" I retorted back. She sighed angrily "Does she still remember about the Lie-" "Yes she still remembers." I cut her off.

"Well?! Are you going to tell her the truth?!" She said. "NO Fucking way!" I shouted "Why not?! We can't really get together!" She shouted back "If I tell, you have to tell Dan too" I crossed my arms. Then she tensed up "Look Luce, can't you just do this for me?" I continued then she glared at me "What if I don't want too"

"Well what if I want too!" I retorted back, she was shocked and looked at me confusedly "What?" She asked. Fuck, I did not just say that. "Nothing." I looked away, a blush was starting to creep up. "No, No. Tell me what you said" She moved closer in curiousity "I said Nothing." I refused to confess this way and crossed my arms. She just giggled and smiled at me "Fine."

"What?" I looked at her confused "I'll help you out BUT you have to do whatever I tell you to do in exchange, deal?" She took out a hand. I shook it and smiled "Deal."

Maybe having Luce as my fake girlfriend is better than not having Luce at all, I would do anything for her even if we didn't make this bet but she doesn't know that. And just like that my problems are solved.. I think? well not really, Lucy still doesn't know my feelings. I'll just have to work my way there.

Then we went back to the classroom but Lucy stopped me before we entered, she looked up at me "put your arm around me." She instructed "Why?" I asked "Don't you want Lisanna to believe Im your girlfriend or not?" She asked, then I nodded. I hesitantly put my arms around her then she automatically hugged me in exchange which caused me to blush in different shades of red but she didnt notice. Then we walked in and once again everyone was staring and whispering 'I thought the other girl was Natsu's girlfriend' 'Lucy is taken?!' 'If Lucy is Natsu's then who is the other chick?' 'Natsu is such a player' While my friends were just smirking and giving thumbs ups, I just rolled my eyes at them and gave them the middle finger discreetly. They just laughed, stupid Idiots..

Then we walked to Lisanna who was surprisingly laughing and chatting with Sting, the two turned to face us. Lisanna just kept her forced smile and Sting looked shocked at how Lucy was hugging me "Hey L-Lucy?" Sting eyes my arm around Lucy's waist, I just smirked. Heh That's right Bastard, Luce is mine. "So it seems my question was answered" Lisanna forced out and twitched her eyebrow. Lucy and I just smiled awkwardly at her "Well I think I'll go over there, see ya later Lucy" Sting pointed to a group of guys. "So how many dates have you guys been in together?" Lisanna asked and eyed Lucy.

"Well one so far" She answered, it wasn't a lie. We did go out after the park thing, I took her out and treated her to ice cream so I guess that counts "Oh really? Have you guys kissed?" Lisanna wasn't going to let this go easily. Lucy and I tensed at the question "W-well.." She said.

"Now, now Lisanna. That's too personal" Out of no where Mirajane saved us from answering that embarrassing question, Lucy mouthed a thanks to Mira and she nodded in return. Yup, leave it to the women They know what to do best. Mira took Lisanna away from us but Lisanna turned to face us and glared at us and gave us a 'Im watching you' Look. Once she was gone, Luce let go of me which meant I had to let Lucy go. I was kinda dissappointed "Well I think that went well.." Lucy said. I nodded "Yah.. Hey Lu-" I was about to ask her if she wanted to have another date but She cut me off "Hey you wanna go out again? You know.. um as friends?" She asked. I shot up with a wide grin "Sure! but I prefer fake couple" I smirked and chuckled at our inside joke. She giggled back "Okay then.. How about tomorrow?"

"Why don't we go to the mall this time?" I asked. She had a wide evil grin "Oh Natsu, you made a mistake to ask that especially when you made a deal to do whatever I wanted" She said. "Uh May-"

"Nope. What's done is done. You will take me shopping tomorrow Dragneel" She stated. I sighed in defeat "Fine Miss Heartifilia" I groaned, she smiled and skipped happily to her seat. In the inside I smiled, I really like making her happy.

* * *

**Happy? and don't you think Lucy is oblivious and that Natsu is a idiot? well I do.**

**Anyway.. Please leave me a Review and tell me what you think :D**


	14. Chapter 13

**I AM SO VERY SORRY**, I know I haven't updated this story IN SOO LONG but I have a reason and that my friends is HIGHSCHOOL. Everything about it, friends,family,BOY trouble .. Yah Ikr.. Plus the fact I am a varsity player for two sports. Im not really having the best time in freshman year but... It's not so bad.. though I hope it gets better.

just so you guys know I WON'T GIVE UP ON THIS STORY and that's final. I'm not changing my mind and I will never cut it too short, I will try my best to give my all to this story.

i don't own fairytail!

* * *

Previously~

"Now, now Lisanna. That's too personal" Out of no where Mirajane saved us from answering that embarrassing question, Lucy mouthed a thanks to Mira and she nodded in return. Yup, leave it to the women They know what to do best. Mira took Lisanna away from us but Lisanna turned to face us and glared at us and gave us a 'Im watching you' Look. Once she was gone, Luce let go of me which meant I had to let Lucy go. I was kinda dissappointed "Well I think that went well.." Lucy said. I nodded "Yah.. Hey Lu-" I was about to ask her if she wanted to have another date but She cut me off "Hey you wanna go out again? You know.. um as friends?" She asked. I shot up with a wide grin "Sure! but I prefer fake couple" I smirked and chuckled at our inside joke. She giggled back "Okay then.. How about tomorrow?"

"Why don't we go to the mall this time?" I asked. She had a wide evil grin "Oh Natsu, you made a mistake to ask that especially when you made a deal to do whatever I wanted" She said. "Uh May-"

"Nope. What's done is done. You will take me shopping tomorrow Dragneel" She stated. I sighed in defeat "Fine Miss Heartifilia" I groaned, she smiled and skipped happily to her seat. In the inside I smiled, I really like making her happy

* * *

Saturday morning..

"HURRY NATSU! I wanna go to the mall already!" Lucy yelled "ugh.. Do I have to GOOO?" Natsu whined while he dragged his feet on the ground "yes you have to! Your the one who suggested the mall" Lucy pointed out, natsu groaned "well I change my mind, lets go somewhere else" Lucy glared at Natsu "Natsu Dragneel you will and shall bring me to the mall, and that's an order" she said

Natsu was intimidated but stood his ground, Lucy sighed and groaned.

Then she came up with an idea "oh well... If you really don't want to, I guess I can ask Sting to bring me inste-" she got cut off by Natsu's retort "NO! I won't let that bastard bring you anywhere" he said "so are you going to take me or do I have to call Sti-" Natsu cupped her mouth and shushed her "Dont. Even. Say. His. Name." He said with so much venom

Natsu let go of her, Lucy pouted at him "why do you hate sting so much?" She asked the man. Natsu stopped and thought ... "I just don't like him" he simply said. Lucy just wanted to get this over with and go to the mall, she sighed "whatever Natsu, lets just go. I wanna go shopping" she said while walking out of Natsu's dorm

'Ill ask him again later' LUCY thought

* * *

"Hey lucy slow down! can we take a break?" Natsu was carrying around 50 bags full of the stuff Lucy bought "why take a break now? I haven't gone through have the mall yet" Lucy said while looking through racks of clothes "and yet you bought almost everything in the last stores we've been through, c'mon Luce" natsu was tired. Lucy glanced at him, and smiled "okay then, I think I'm getting hungry anyway" Lucy took pity on the pink haired male "FOOD?" Suddenly natsu was full of energy again and ran to the nearest food court. Lucy just laughed and followed him.

while Lucy was walking something caught her eye..

she was looking at the new store, it was a men's clothing store 'KING.'

it was a big store with two floors, there were different variety of styles to choose from. Lucy was memorized at the new shop , if she was a guy she would shop there forever but that was just Lucy's weird imagination. Then she took a mental note to bring Natsu there later-

"Ey mooch wach yu nguking a" natsu said with a mouthful of what seems to be burgers, Lucy turned to face him with disgust "what?" natsu chewed and swallowed two burgers at once and sighed with relief "that was good.."

"what were you saying before" Lucy asked "oh yah. What were you looking at?" Natsu said while glancing at the store "oh the new shop, that reminds me LETS GO IN" Lucy pulled Natsu to the giant shop "NOOO my manliness~!" he shouted in a dramatic way

* * *

Lucy and Natsu stopped "dont be such a Baby" Lucy said. Natsu pouted "I dont wanna try on clothes" He whined "You promised to do anything I say, I say TRY THEM ON" Lucy dumped the pile of clothes on Natsu and pushed him in the dressing room.

Natsu's first outfit was a gothic look. He was wearing a black shirt with sleeves ripped off, denim jeans that looked like a dogs chew toy and buckled boots. Natsu looked at Lucy with 'No fucking way' look, Lucy looked at him in disgust and quickly agreed. Then she signaled him to change into the next outfit.

Natsu went back in the dressing room and started changing. Once he was done, he went out. His next outfit was so bright that it could blind a person in first glance, not only that.. It was beyond too gay for Natsu. He was wearing a yellow blazer a with matching pants and neon pink shoes. "NEVER!" Natsu shouted , he didn't even wait for Lucy's opinion because she was too frightened at the horror of an outfit. Natsu stormed back to change to the next outfit.

Lucy sighed "so is that your boyfriend?" A voice said behind Lucy. Lucy looked up to see who it was, it was just the sales lady "ha..ha.. No he's just my...umm" Lucy said nervously. The lady just giggled "okay sure, you don't need to explain. Anyway do you need assistance for your er.. 'FRIEND'" she quoted. "Err.. I don't want to be a both-" Lucy said "NO no it's no bother at all, it's my job after all" the lady offered "we'll if it isn't a bother.. What can you suggest for him?" Lucy asked happily. "Here, I think he would look good in this. Don't you think? " the lady said gladly and gave it to Lucy.

Lucy took it happily and thanked the lady for her help, lone the lady left her saucy walked over to the dressing room. She was supposed to knock but she tripped over something and fell against the door which was unlocked. the door opened with a half naked Natsu , as soon as she fell she heard and 'oomf' from Natsu. She felt Natsu's bare chest , her eyes were closed shut still holding the outfit.

"Uhh Lucy? Are you okay?" Natsu asked rubbing his head. Lucy looked up at him and blushed 'holy shit he's half naked... Oh god..' She thought "earth to Lucy" Natsu tried to get Lucy's attention. Then she snapped out of it and looked at his face still red "S-sorry!" She said and quickly got up and covered her face with the outfit she was holding, she mouthed a "oh god.." To herself.

she heard Natsu laughing as he got up "it's okay Luce, if you really wanted to peek on me you could've just told me. I wouldn't mind at all" he said as he moved the outfit covering her face out and winked at her. She really returned red and started to sweat "I JUST CAME TO GIVE YOU THIS." She pushed the outfit at him and walked out of the dressing room. Once she made her way out she was surprised to see the lady beside the dressing room smiling innocently. 'So that's how I tripped...' Lucy facepalmed herself

* * *

The last outfit natsu was wearing was the one suggested by the cheeky lady. He was wearing a black jacket with orange trimmings and a white polo underneath with whitish pants to match. Lucy thought it suited Natsu very well, even DASHING. Natsu was kinda happy about the clothes , he kept on flexing and posing at the wall mirror. Lucy was giggling at him while Natsu was laughing his ass off "I like it! what do you think Luce?" Natsu smiled at her , she smiled softly "it really looks good on you" she said

* * *

After they bought it, they exited the giant store With Natsu still holding all the bags full of stuff Lucy bought except the one bag with Natsu's. Lucy looked at natsu with sympathy, she thought of an idea which Natsu would obviously love that doesn't involve food... "Wanna go to the arcade?" Lucy suggested. Natsu grinned widely "LETS GO!" He cheered like a child. As they walked to the arcade Lucy noticed something about Natsu that seemed so admiring , Natsu noticed Lucy staring and looked at her. She quickly looked away a which made Natsu smile.

When they entered the arcade Natsu was so mesmerized at all the games in stock for them to play TOGETHER, Lucy just rolled her eyes. Natsu of course didn't forget about Lucy so his solution was to teach her how to play the games so that they could play together.

"I don't know why you boys have a hard time with this, it's so easy" Lucy said as she was beating Natsu in a game , it looked like Natsu was having a hard time as Lucy looked bored "CHEATER" Natsu shouted as the game said over. "This is boring.. can we play a different game?" Lucy whined, this time Lucy was whining the same way Natsu was whining about shopping before. "Fine, but next game lets make it interesting" Natsu smirked, Lucy didn't like the sound of that...

the next game they played was airhockey "okay , if I win you have to go with me to the school dance and a kiss." Natsu said "WHAT?! School dance is still at the end of the year and you already took my first kiss why need another one!?" Lucy retorted "first because I want to be the first one to ask you and to be the person to go with you, second .. Because baby I can't get enough of you" Natsu smirked aand looked down at lucy "your cheesy lines aren't going to work on me dragneel, fine. but if I win you have to tell the truth to lisanna." Lucy said. "Deal. Just watch and see heartifilia, "I'll get that kiss and you " Natsu walking to his side of the table "oh Natsu, Natsu don't get your hopes up. Get ready to lose" Lucy smirked.

.

.

.

FIRST ROUND LUCY WON, Natsu was now determined and Lucy was getting cocky

.

.

.

.

SECOND ROUND NATSU WON. Lucy was becoming a sore loser and Natsu was thinking positive

.

.

.

.

FINAL AND THIRD ROUND...

.

.

Natsu was determined..

lucy was trying her best..

.

.

.

aaand the winner of the bet is...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

IM LEAVING IT IN A CLIFF HANGER :) DONT hate me... Okay I admit.. That was really evil.

but who did you think won?

DID YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW? Please leave a review and I'll update my next chapter maybe... In another two months... :3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JOKE! Hehe I got you there didn't I :3

* * *

AND THE WINNER IS

NATSU DRAGNEEL!

"OH YAAAAHHH! " Natsu did his victory pose "HAHAHA I WON! Woohoo!" Natsu chanted making everyone think he's crazy or mental. Lucy was groaning and moping in a far corner with a dark aura surrounding her "Nooo..." she said. Natsu looked over to her and kinda felt bad for her so he walked over and sat beside her "hey c'mon Luce, it's not that bad.." Natsu rubbed her back "WAHHH... I lost.." Lucy whined "here, c'mon I'll buy you candy" he said as he let a hand out to help her up. Lucy looked up and smiled "okay.."

As they were walking out of the arcade Lucy moved a little closer to Natsu and playfully hit him, Natsu smiled and softly hit her back. They were laughing , soon Lucy moved closer to hold Natsus arm and rest her head on Natsu's shoulder.

after Natsu bought Lucy's candy he noticed something behind Lucy , who was enjoying the candy like a five year old. "Uhh luce? Look" Natsu pointed at the people behind her.

lucy looked back and was shocked to see..

lisanna...

with Sting?

"oh shit! Are they together?" Lucy said a little shocked "I don't think so, it looks like they just ran into each other " Natsu said. "Lets go! They might see us" Lucy said "why should we hide? It could be a good thing that LISANNA saw us together" Natsu said. Lucy looked at the pink haired man "do you really want to be raided by questions again?!" Lucy said

"fin-" he was cut off by a Voice "Natsu?" is person said. The couple turned to see Lisanna about a foot away from them. "I think she already noticed us" Natsu whispered at Lucy "I told you! it's all your fault for being slow" she whispered back "uhh Lucy?" The man said who was beside lisanna "OH HI STING" Lucy had an awkward smile "uh hi.. Lucy.. Oh and Natsu" sting glared at Natsu which made Natsu glare back. Lucy hit Natsu "ouch.." He said looking at Lucy "SO anyway what are you guys doing here?" Lucy ignored Natsu.

lisanna glared at the blonde for hitting Natsu, Lucy laughed at the awkward situation "I was sent here to buy ingredients for dinner, I cook. Do YOU cook Lucy?" lisanna asked with poison laced in her words "ACTUALLY I do cook" Lucy glared at lisanna "uh. I was here to buy new sneakers.." Sting was uncomfortable at the awkward encounter with the couple and lisanna again. "Anyway I have to go now" sting said and made his way. "yah leave." Natsu said "NATSU" Lucy scolded "tch whatever" Natsu continued.

there was an awkward silence as lisanna didn't want to leave the couple alone "SO WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?" Lisanna asked trying to be sweet "We're actually on a date lisanna" Natsu said nonchalantly getting Annoyed with her "oh really?" Lisanna continued "YES, so if you'd excuse us. we will leave now." Lucy said as she dragged Natsu away "WAIT." Lisanna stopped them "just know Lucy I'm not done with you yet.. And Natsu don't waste your time on something THATS fake" she said.

lucy glared hard at lisanna, lisanna smiled sweetly after her comment "Bye Now." Lisanna waved innocently leaving Lucy pissed off. Natsu looked at Lucy "ha..ha.. Aw Luce dont get mad, lisanna is just really like that " he tried to calm down "SHE. IS. GOING. DOWN." Lucy said with so much anger. Natsu sweat dropped at Lucy "o-okay.." He was a little afraid to see her angry.

after that awkward encounter, Lucy got tired so Natsu had to bring her back to her dorm "Im so sorry about lisanna, Lucy" Natsu said. "It's okay, anyway thanks for today Natsu" Lucy thanked him, "No problem, er"

Lucy was about to walk in her dorm but Natsu pulled her and kissed her on the lips. After the kiss Lucy was surprised and was caught off guard. Before the couple said anything someone beat them to it

"OH. MY. GOD." Cana said shocked at the scene in front of her. And then she giggled at the blushing couple and then again before they parted ways she pulled Lucy in and said a quick goodbye to Natsu "She'll call you" Cana said a before she slammed the door shut.

* * *

HEY WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?! I think it wasn't my best but it's SOMETHING, it's better than nothing, right?

hehe I got you guys back there didnt I? Hihihihihihihihihihihihi I'm so evil :3

Anyway LEAVE A REVIEW telling md what you thought of this chappy and maybe ask questions about anything if you want to, I'll PM you my answer :D


End file.
